<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Devils Look Like Angels by thranduils1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27136504">Devils Look Like Angels</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thranduils1/pseuds/thranduils1'>thranduils1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Death, F/M, Heavy Angst, Murder, Murder Kink, Stalking, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:28:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>28,947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27136504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thranduils1/pseuds/thranduils1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fem!Reader x Psychotic!Castiel. An unhinged, criminal, supernatural artifact collector extraordinaire… and the reader caught his eye. It will not take her long to realize that beneath the charm and mystique is a crazed killer who will go to great lengths to woo her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel x You, Castiel/Reader, Castiel/You, CastielxYou, castiel x reader, castielxreader - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted on 4/27/2020.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“This place looks like a shithole.”</p><p>You threw a glance over at Dean, who assessed the building and agreed with your statement.</p><p>“We’ve seen worse,” Sam said, appearing at your other side, holding a similar pure gold knife that you and Dean also possessed. Sam slipped it into his suit’s jacket pocket, concealing it.</p><p>As soon as you had caught wind that residents in the same apartment complex in Rutland, Vermont were committing suicide by bashing their heads open, you knew you had a case. Classic malevolent banshee it sounded like. The suicides had been spaced weeks apart but that seemed to fit the bill of a banshee needing satiation on a schedule.</p><p>Raising your brows at Sam, you replied, “Let’s hope that sentiment only pertains to the building. We don’t need shit to go sideways.”</p><p>He nodded in acknowledgement as Dean asked, “We ready?”</p><p>“Always,” Sam said.</p><p>The three of you began crossing the street, dressed in your FBI attire. Time to scope out the building. Even though it was daylight, the knives were precautionary. It was always better to expect the worst and be prepared than be caught with your pants down.</p><p>&lt;&gt; &lt;&gt; &lt;&gt;</p><p>Later that night, you returned to the building. There were three floors, which worked out well with your number. Earlier in the day when you had been gathering the layout of the building, you had all taken the time to draw banshee traps behind portraits on the walls at either ends of the halls at your request. All that mattered if shit popped off was you were able to get to either side of the hallway before things went from bad to worse. Concealing the traps hopefully from the banshee’s sight would prevent it from become spooked and holing up until you left. You wanted this dealt with as quickly as possible.</p><p>There was one of you on each floor, trying to be inconspicuous by waiting in the stairwells next to the doors leading into the hallways. You hoped if the banshee hunted, you would be able to hear the banging through the door to get to the victim in time. You were stationed at the third floor, which had been hit the hardest. Sam surmised it may seek a different floor though if pickings were getting slim of vulnerable people up here; you did not argue when they asked you to sit vigil up here based on that. They had faced a banshee before but not you, which set you a little on edge.</p><p>It had been a couple hours and you had tired of pacing and resorted to looking at your phone. You head cocked at every provoking noise which made it a little difficult to concentrate on your game.</p><p>Suddenly, you heard a door open, the sound coming from below in the stairwell. Voices filled the stairwell. They were ascending and would have passed Sam on the first floor and would find Dean on the second.</p><p>Anticipating a greeting as you heard someone joke - on what sounded like the second landing, “Did this place install security or something?” – you leaned against the wall, trying to look relaxed and easier to ignore.</p><p>You barely had time to read a text in the group chat from Sam, <i>Watch it, Y/N.</i></p><p>A group of men appeared at the bottom of the flight of stairs. The first took notice of you.</p><p>“Ah. Hello,” he said, flashing you a flirtatious smile. You returned a stony look and he let out a low whistle. “As unfriendly as the other two, are you?”</p><p>“They something we should be worried about?” you heard one mention quietly to the others.</p><p>The men leered at you as they exited the stairwell into the third floor.</p><p>That is, except the man in the middle. He had an air of self-importance about him, dressed far too nice for this building. The lights in the stairwell shone off his gold cuff links, his suit pressed to perfection, and his leather gloves in pristine condition.</p><p>He looked at you with curiosity, his cerulean eyes locked with yours, not wandering lasciviously. The corner of his mouth turned up ever so slightly in greeting before he tore his gaze away and disappeared through the door, the remaining men at his back.</p><p>You stood there transfixed for a moment before texting the group, <i>All good.</i></p><p>A few moments later, you texted again. <i>Did that one guy look really out of place?</i></p><p>Dean texted back quickly. <i>Keep an ear out. I hope we aren’t in the middle of a drug deal.</i></p><p>Leave it to Dean to put the worst thoughts in your guy’s heads.</p><p>Another fifteen minutes went by before you heard a door slam on your floor. You hand went instinctively to the gun at your hip, waiting and listening. You only heard muffled voices in the hall, no commotion. Slowly, you relaxed.</p><p>Checking your watch, you saw it was past 11:30pm. The night was still young and that almost made you groan. You bent over and picked up your energy drink, taking a long drink. Anything to keep your energy up, even these unhealthy things. You placed it back down, resuming your game.</p><p>A shout tore through the silence and you pushed away from the wall, listening intently. A few moments passed before another shout of alarm echoed and you tore through the door into the third floor, shouting over your shoulder for the boys. You slipped your phone into your pocket, freeing up your hands for your knife.</p><p>Down the hall, the same group of men were standing outside a doorway into an apartment, staring and shouting in alarm inward into the apartment. You heard the unmistakable rhythmic banging and someone exclaiming, “Stop it, Jeremy! The fuck are you doing to yourself?”</p><p>Another turned and tucked tail.</p><p>He collided with you, shoving you aside roughly into the wall. You recovered quickly, pushing away from the wall, propelling forward, “asshole” falling from your lips in annoyance. The remaining men were beginning to get the same idea as the first, until they saw you rushing in. Their concern moved to you instantaneously.</p><p>“Hey! Don’t!” one yelled, grasping at your arm.</p><p>“Let me go!” you shouted back at him.</p><p>Yanking free, you shoved your way to the doorway.</p><p>The well-dressed man was at the door, staring in at the scene. You did not miss that he had a gun in his hand. Great, all you needed was someone afraid getting trigger happy.</p><p>The banshee was there, that much you knew. The man inside the dirty apartment was smashing his head on the coffee table. It was hovering nearby, watching the man killing himself, waiting to feed. The man’s eyes were fixed on this being and you were shocked as you got a better look at his face that he looked more inquisitive than anything.</p><p>“Y/N!” you heard Dean from behind you.</p><p>“The sigil!” you returned over your shoulder, catching the attention of the man, who looked back at you, taking you in quickly. You ordered him, “Move!”</p><p>He did as you said, his intrigue on you now as he stepped out of your way granting you access into the room. You moved further in, producing the knife from your pocket.</p><p>The banshee seemed to sense the threat and turned towards you. For a split second, you thought Dean was not going to make it in time. But before the banshee could send you hurling or turn its lethal voice your way, it flew back, pulled by an invisible force, slamming into the wall behind it. It struggled against the wall and you wasted no time rushing forward, avoiding its flailing arms. Your blade sunk deep into its chest.</p><p>Behind you, the banging had stopped, and you heard a slump as the banshee in front of you disintegrated.</p><p>Stumbling back, you only spared a few seconds staring at the empty wall before moving towards the victim. Your stomach lurched seeing all the blood. Going closer, you crouched down next to his crumpled form, pushing him onto his side. It took effort to hold back a gag at the gash on his head. He groaned loudly.</p><p>You felt movement at your back.</p><p>“Shit,” Dean muttered. You shook your head, looking at him.</p><p>The man – Jeremy, you remembered they called him – tried to sit up and Dean jumped to action. “Whoa, buddy, hold it! Sammy!”</p><p>Sam was there, pushing his way through the crowd, and you got out of their way as they tried to help him get back onto the couch. Grunting, they were able to hoist him back and get him situated.</p><p>A soft touch at your arm made you jump, and your eyes fell on the well-dressed man who had appeared at your side.</p><p>You exhaled, seeing the expectant look on his face. The curiosity he had moments ago had slipped to worry, understandably. The shock may have worn off and reality was setting in. ‘Um… I am sure that was a shock. What you just saw.”</p><p>“You could say that.”</p><p>His voice was deep, gravelly.</p><p>“Look, there’s no easy way to say this,” you told him, turning to face him fully to make sure you had his upmost attention as you tried to break it to him the reality of what he just witnessed. “But that was a banshee, a monster. Drives victims to commit suicide to, eh, eat their brain. It’s nasty business.”</p><p>“Oh…” the man said quietly, his brows creased in confusion.</p><p>The man looked over your shoulder, drawing your attention. Sam had straightened up behind you and had moved closer to your side.</p><p>“I am going to get some stuff out of the car. He needs to be bandaged up.”</p><p>He moved past you and the man asked, “But, you killed it?”</p><p>You nodded. “Yeah. Um, Dean” throwing a hand gesture over your shoulder in his direction, “Activated a sigil that we had drawn earlier in the day that I had suggested hiding behind the portraits in the hall. Didn’t need the banshee to be getting wind that we were here and hunting it, so hiding them was the smartest course of action. Once he activated it, it trapped it, and I was able to kill it.” You refrained from telling him that the knife was pure gold. By the looks of these men, you were uneasy revealing that type of thing that could catch them a pretty penny.</p><p>“Are you guys going to be able to stay with him? Your friend? Just to make sure he doesn’t lose consciousness,” you asked him. “He’s no doubt got a hell of a concussion from that beating.”</p><p>The man nodded, still looking on edge.</p><p>“Hey,” you said gently, stepping closer. He was watching you closely, his eyes lingering on your lips and you felt he was trying to avoid eye contact, still spooked by the whole ordeal. You needed to assure him that it was going to be alright. “It is going to be okay. Your friend is going to survive, and I killed that thing. It is not coming back. Trust me.”</p><p>He visibly relaxed at your words.</p><p>Swallowing, he asked, “What is your name?”</p><p>The question was polite, a grasp at normalcy in what a common conversation would be. It could be his way of coping. Normally, you would more than likely give a fake. But this was different somehow. It felt different.</p><p>“Y/N.”</p><p>“Pretty,” the man smiled briefly. “Castiel.”</p><p>“Nice to meet you.”</p><p>The smile again – a charming one at that – as he returned, “No, it is nice to meet you. Without you, Jeremy would have been done for. Thank you. I do not know what would have come of that if you had not shown, if you had not been here.”</p><p>“Luckily, I’ve got a good team at my back.”</p><p>Sam came back, moving quickly, only momentarily obstructing your conversation as he passed.</p><p>Castiel barely spared the boys a look before saying, “Well, it was you that saved the day, Y/N.”</p><p>You did not argue with him on that, enjoying the compliment. He was handsome and seemed to have eyes for you. And you did not mind it in the slightest, especially when he was looking at you like that.</p><p>“Hey, Y/N. Can you find a washcloth and get it wet? Need to clean this blood up,” Dean asked, pulling your attention from Castiel. He gestured at the bloody coffee table.</p><p>“I have got it,” Castiel offered before you could respond, moving to the kitchen to retrieve a towel. “You have done enough. I could pull some weight.”</p><p>He removed his gloves, placing them neatly on the counter. You watched his movements; he was polished, careful to not splash water on himself as he wet the towel and simultaneously avoided the mess on the rest of the counter.</p><p>Dean looked surprised for a moment when Castiel ignored his outstretched hand and set to cleaning the table himself. But he turned back to Sam, brushing it off and continued taking care of Jeremy.</p><p>After Jeremy was situated comfortably and bandaged, Sam left a bottle of aspirin with Castiel as the trio of you were readying to leave. Castiel made a point to thank you directly again, standing close. His gaze was intense, and you feared you may have blushed slightly despite yourself.</p><p>You swore you could feel him staring at your back all the way down the hall.</p><p>&lt;&gt; &lt;&gt; &lt;&gt;</p><p>When the door to the stairwell closed behind Y/N, Castiel looked at the goon closest to him, the friendly demeanor he had donned for her melted away to a glare.</p><p>“Get the license plate and make of their car. Now!” he demanded.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Castiel sighed, looking around the living room of the house he had decided to rent. And by rent, he really meant to squat for a while. The house was on the outskirts of Lawrence, Kansas, tucked away in the woods. It clearly had been shuttered for quite some time, which made Castiel think that no one would come knocking.</p><p>“I suppose this will do. For now,” he commented aloud.</p><p>“Little run-down though, don’t you think, boss?” one of his men piped up from behind him.</p><p>Rolling his eyes, Castiel slipped his pistol from his jacket. Turning gracefully, he held the gun at his side, eyes boring into the man. The room was deathly silent, the other men having nonchalantly moved away from the one who spoke, leaving him exposed as soon as they had saw Castiel holding his pistol. The man looked around him, betrayal evident in his expression.</p><p>“Simon,” Castiel began tightly, drawing his attention back. “What is the most important thing about running an operation?”</p><p>“Having a headquarters, sir.”</p><p>Castiel swung his gun around the room in acknowledgment, “Correct! Now, tell me, does this headquarters need to be the Hamptons to be sufficient?”</p><p>“No, sir,” Simon muttered.</p><p>Holding his gun by his ear, Castiel said, “What was that? I did not quite catch it.”</p><p>“No, sir,” Simon repeated louder this time.</p><p>“Correct again. Good job,” Castiel complimented, closing the space between him and Simon. Raising his pistol, Castiel pointed it at Simon’s chest, continuing, “Another important thing to remember is it does not make sense when a bunch of criminals moving to a new city – and a relatively small one at that – do not keep a low profile to avoid drawing attention to themselves. What better way than to choose what looks like a condemned house on the outskirts in the middle of the woods? Does not leave a lot of chance for cops to come poking around, does it?” Dropping the gun, not missing the relief on Simon’s face at this, Castiel leaned in, “Does that make sense to you, Simon?”</p><p>Simon swallowed nervously but nodded, “Yes, sir, when you explain it like that.”</p><p>“Perfect,” Castiel said with a wide, unnerving smile. “It would behoove you to remember there is a reason why I am in charge and you are not.” He waved the gun again in Simon’s direction, causing him to flinch. “Would you not say?”</p><p>“Y-y-yes.”</p><p>Castiel cocked his head, “What is wrong?” He looked down at his pistol and chuckled darkly. “Oh, is this –” he raised the gun by Simon’s ear, whose eyes were wide as saucers now. “Making you nervous? Hmm?”</p><p>“Um… I…” Simon sweated. “I mean… I…”</p><p>“Oh, shut up,” Castiel sneered. “I am not going to waste a bullet on you. Yet. That is.” He lowered the gun and holstered it again. To the room, he ordered loudly, “Start unloading my shit! Let us work tracking down these two artifacts so we can get paid!”</p><p>The men jumped to action as Castiel turned away from them to face the window overlooking the overgrown garden.</p><p>“And to give me time to get acquainted with my little kitten.”</p><p>&lt;&gt; &lt;&gt; &lt;&gt;</p><p>The bell rang on the coffee shop door as you walked into the café. There were a couple people in line, so you waited patiently until you could place your order. Standing off to the side, you scrolled through your apps absentmindedly, knowing you did not have enough time to play a full game.</p><p>“Green iced tea, no sweetener, for Y/N.”</p><p>You moved to the counter and reached for your drink. Turning, you began walking to the door before someone bumped into you from the side. You secured your drink, making sure it did not spill on the ground, a gasp leaving your mouth.</p><p>“I am so sorry! I was not watching where I was going,” the man apologized immediately, reaching out to steady you.</p><p>“It is fine, no harm—” you started to say but then recognized him. The man from a couple weeks ago in Burlington. In shock, you asked, “Castiel?”</p><p>His eyes widened as realization washed over him. He let out a small laugh. “Oh, my. Y/N, correct?”</p><p>“Yes. Correct.”</p><p>“What a weird… do you live here…? Or work?”</p><p>“Sometimes. Mostly,” you said trying to avoid stammering. You felt some heat rising at his proximity and your ability to not act calmly in his presence. “I mean, yes. I live here.”</p><p>“That is… hmm…” Castiel said, still seeming to process this encounter. He chuckled, “What a wonder that I would run into you again.” You nodded in agreement, not trusting yourself at the moment to say anything else. He looked down at your drink and said, “It seems you have that covered. But may I buy you something to eat? Even if it is small?”</p><p>“Oh, you don’t—”</p><p>“Really. It is the least I could do after your help and the fact I almost just ran you over.”</p><p>He looked hopeful and you had nowhere else to be.</p><p>Straightening up, you nodded, “Sure. That would be great.”</p><p>Castiel beamed, “Great. That is grand. Do you have a preference?”</p><p>You told him your favorite bakery item and he guided you to an empty table, promising to be quick about it.</p><p>When he returned, he placed it in front of you, napkin and all, taking the seat across from you. You took in he was dressed as fashionably as when you last saw him, his eyes shining brightly when he looked at you. You thanked him for the food, taking a bite since he was waiting so.</p><p>“Good?” he questioned when you swallowed. You nodded in affirmation and he was satisfied enough to try the soup he had bought. He noticed you eyeing it and he explained, “Not much of a sweet tooth. Not that there is a problem with that.”</p><p>His smile was beautiful.</p><p>“Are you passing through?” You questioned. “If you don’t mind me asking, that is.”</p><p>“Not at all. Yes, but it may take me awhile to continue on.” You waited expectantly, your hunter instincts wanting more to go off of no matter who it was you were feeling out. “Interested, are you?”</p><p>“Just curious. I’m not sure if you’re being cryptic on purpose.”</p><p>He laughed, your heart warming at the sound, “No, no. Not at all, not on purpose. I do not want to bore you with mundane details is all.”</p><p>You adjusted in your seat, “What do you do?”</p><p>“Hmm. I’m a collector and seller. Journey salesman, if you will.”</p><p>“Of?” you noticed his expression and apologized. “Sorry, I do not mean to be nosy.”</p><p>Internally, you were kicking yourself. Why could you not just keep your mouth shut or be normal?</p><p>Instead of offense, he was pleased. “Actually, it is refreshing you are interested in asking about others than yammering on only about yourself. Too many instances when it is supposed to be a two way street but people are too focused on themselves.”</p><p>“Rare artifacts. Rather…” he leaned in closer, causing you to draw in towards him in return. His voice was quiet as he explained, “The kind of artifacts that made it easier for me to accept what I saw in Burlington. If you catch my meaning.”</p><p>Momentarily, you stiffened. At the mention of rare artifacts. Was he after the bunker and its treasures? And if he was, did he know you lived in that bunker? No. He could not. Unless he was secretly a member of the Men of Letters. But no that could not be either. He would have reacted at the apartment, not been stunned. He could not know about the bunker, yet you wanted to be careful.</p><p>“Are you alright, Y/N?”</p><p>His concerned voice broke through the barrage of thoughts.</p><p>“Yes, sorry,” you told him. “I guess I’m still a little shook by that hunt.”</p><p>Castiel relaxed back in his chair, “I can imagine. I still am too, I can admit.”</p><p>“How is your friend? I feel rude for not asking sooner.”</p><p>There was only slight hesitation before he answered, “He has been better. But he will be alright. I am sure of it.”</p><p>“That’s good to hear.” You gave him a comforting smile. After a few moments, you asked calmly, “Is there anything specifically you are looking for in Lawrence? Maybe I could point you in the right direction. You know, being a local and all. It can have its perks.”</p><p>“Oh, it is not in Lawrence. Actually, they are not in Lawrence. There are a few things I am looking to procure, scattered around. Topeka, Leavenworth, Ottawa. Lawrence is merely a nice center for my associates and I to stay while they go out and try to barter.”</p><p>So, further evidence he did not have knowledge of the bunker.</p><p>“Well… I am glad you chose here. It is nice to see you again. It is always hard wondering what happened to people we helped. How they are coping. You seem to be doing very well. I’m happy.”</p><p>If you were not mistaken, he looked flattered by your statement.</p><p>Your phone rang interrupting the moment. It was Sam, probably wondering where you were at with lunch. You had told them you would stop at the Italian restaurant they loved so much.</p><p>“Um…”</p><p>“It sounds like you need to go?” He looked put out.</p><p>You nodded, “Yes. I was supposed to grab lunch for everyone.”</p><p>“And I have kept you. Shame on me. I hope I did not assist in spoiling your appetite,” Castiel joked.</p><p>You laughed, “No. And even if that was true, it was worth it.”</p><p>Warmth spread across his face and your heart skipped a beat knowing you had put it there. At least he seemed to enjoy your company as much as you enjoyed his. What a wonder the two of you had crossed paths again. Like it was possibly meant to be.</p><p>Standing up, you began to thank him, but he interjected.</p><p>“Y/N,” he said, standing up as well. “If it is not too bold… may we exchange numbers? You know, in case you ever need… and item and I could assist. Or more than likely, if I ever need rescuing again.” Your lips parted in surprise and he added quickly, “Or not. If it was inappropriate of me to ask. I apologize.”</p><p>Recovering quickly, you told him, “No. It’s fine really. That is a good idea.”</p><p>Your heart was racing at the fact he wanted your number. Perhaps this would lead to a date. You did your best to not fumble your phone when you handed it to him.</p><p>Castiel took it from you and input his number into your contacts. He called his phone from yours.</p><p>“Perfect,” he smiled, handing it back to you. “Keep in touch. Whenever you feel like it.”</p><p>“Will do. Hopefully sooner rather than later. Oh, and thank you very much for the treat.”</p><p>“Of course. Until next time,” Castiel said with a sparkle in his eyes.</p><p>When you turned around, a wide smile broke out across your face. You felt giddy, a little silly about it. But you were happy with how the day was turning out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The silver bullets were loaded in your guns as the three of you stalked the underground cavern. Silently, you moved in tandem, eyes scanning and alert for threats. Considering multiple people had had their hearts ripped from their chests, a skinwalker was the most likely culprit.</p><p>It was difficult to see in the cavern, so regretfully you had to use a flashlight which gave away your location. As long as you stayed close together, it would be harder to attack you.</p><p>Stepping through a narrow passage, you came into a larger cave. Your eyesight was immediately drawn to two people tied up, sitting back to back on the opposite side of the cave atop a small cliff.</p><p>“Jesus,” you hissed, making to move, Sam and Dean at your back.</p><p>“That is far enough,” a voice echoed through the cave.</p><p>The three of you bunched together instantaneously, backs touching to have eyes in as many directions as possible.</p><p>A chuckle echoed, seeming to emit from behind the tied-up people.</p><p>“What do we do?” Sam whispered.</p><p>“I don’t want to suggest splitting up but…” you stated quietly then trailed off.</p><p>Dean being his typical antagonistic self, said loudly, “What’s the deal with hiding in the shadows?”</p><p>“Just getting you riled up before we have our fun. It makes the game so much more entertaining when emotions are running high. Humans are curious things and behavior depends on circumstance. I like… controlled chaos.”</p><p>Something about the voice was curious… familiar to you.</p><p>Your mouth fell open despite yourself when he stepped from the shadows. There was no doubt about it.</p><p>“Castiel?” you demanded, lowering your gun but keeping a tight, secure grip on it. You heard murmurs from Sam and Dean as they recognized him.</p><p>“Y/N,” he greeted cheerfully.</p><p>He looked calm, smiling warmly at you as he adjusted the gold-plated watch on his wrist. The people were begging behind their gags and he was ignoring them, all sights set on you.</p><p>“What are you doing here?”</p><p>He circled around the people, coming to face you more fully. “Now, kitten, how upset would you be if I had drawn you here?”</p><p>Furrowing your brow, you questioned, “What?”</p><p>“Hypothetically,” he said quickly. “If I had… set everything up. Or helped in the matter, that is.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” you pressed, eyes quickly searching the cave once more for an ambush. The hair on the back of your neck was standing up, the chill in the cave not the reason for the cold up your spine. What was he playing at?</p><p>“Is she daft?” another voice came from the darkness where Castiel had emerged. A man stepped from the shadows. He was bare chested, wearing loose sweats; blood stained his skin. The people cowered in his presence and he licked his lips, looking over them hungrily. His eyes locked on you before he directed at Castiel, “This is the one you’re interested in? Seems off for you, Novak.”</p><p>Castiel threw a perturbed glance at the man before saying tightly, “Y/N is more than capable.”</p><p>“Capable for what, you asshats?’ Dean demanded before either you or Sam could.</p><p>Disdain was painted on Castiel’s face when he turned his attention to him. “Could you possibly manage to keep your abrasiveness under control? There is no need for name calling.” To you, he said, “Kitten, I have a riddle for you to solve. I believe you are skilled in many arenas and I would love to see it in action again. Although this time you will not be in danger. That was dreadful to see in Burlington. I was not fond of that.”</p><p>“But,” he held up a finger. “There does need to be an air of duress. Like I said, human behavior is quite extraordinary under strenuous circumstances. I have witnessed time and time again that people thrive best under pressure. That is when people show their true skills… intentions… their best. And I do want what is best for you.”</p><p>“So, I called in a favor from a friend and the favor turned out to be actually mutually beneficial.” Gesturing at the other man, he stated, “He gets nourishment and a good hunt, which draws you in. And I get to witness you showcasing your impressive intellect. Another example for me to determine how valuable you can be.”</p><p>You were quiet, looking between him and the man – who you were quickly surmising was the skinwalker that you were hunting – and the poor soon to be victims. What was his angle here? Really?</p><p>“So,” you met his eyes again, your hand gripping your gun tighter, which did not go unnoticed by him. “You want to watch me solve a riddle?”</p><p>“Exactly.”</p><p>“What’s the catch?” you asked, annoyance quickly seeping in the longer this went on. Although, delaying was no doubt giving Sam and Dean more time to plan an escape.</p><p>Castiel shrugged nonchalantly, “The catch of? You not solving the riddle?” You nodded. “My friend here gets to dine on two more hearts.”</p><p>The protests were reignited from the two victims, which caused the skinwalker to grin cruelly, watching your reaction.</p><p>“Are you insane?” you spat, stepping closer to where they were.</p><p>He flinched only slightly at the accusation.</p><p>Movement behind caught your attention. Where you had come from was now blocked by a few armed men, who were more focused on Sam and Dean than you. They had stepped with you and were now posed to attack these newcomers.</p><p>“Now, love, I can forgive that rather impolite question. I know you are under stress having had the game explained to you. And tension is pretty high, which is what I wanted, so I will not blame you for that insult. But, I will request that you focus. Can you do that?”</p><p>There was no other escape from this cavern than behind you or behind Castiel. Besides, who knew if there were even more men outside waiting? And even if you did manage to escape, where would that leave the victims? You could not, in good conscience, leave them behind.</p><p>“Don’t really have a choice, do I?” you asked stiffly.</p><p>Castiel grinned, “You always have a choice. That is part of the fun.”</p><p>The skinwalker stalked closer to the victims, who were crying at this point, smirking at you. You refrained from telling Castiel that you would hardly call this fun.</p><p>Rubbing his gloved hands together, Castiel stated, “Right. Here we go. No helping,” he directed at Sam and Dean. Eyes fixated on you, he presented, “A woman shoots her husband, then holds him underwater for five minutes. Next, she hangs him. Right after, they enjoy a lovely dinner. Explain.”</p><p>What?</p><p>“Lovely,” Sam muttered sarcastically.</p><p>“Ah, ah!” Castiel chided, glaring at him. “I told you to stay quiet!”</p><p>Of course, the riddle was violent. Seemed fitting considering the situation you found yourself in.</p><p>It was quiet while you tried to focus. Obviously, the wife did not kill her husband, unless it was some horrid joke about her dining with his corpse.</p><p>Shoot… what could she shoot him with? A gun? And then she holds him underwater to stop the bleeding? No, that does not make any sense. She shoots him, he falls in the water and then by her still holding the gun, he is forced – held – underwater but cannot stay under for longer. Emerges, she tries to hang him?</p><p>No, that does not make sense either. Why would they have dinner? Was he tied to a chair?</p><p>Shoot…</p><p>Shoot… film. She could have been filming a movie where she pretended to drown him? But then that did not make sense with the hanging. Unless eh hung up a picture of the film at a premiere as the poster?</p><p>Something struck you.</p><p>A picture.</p><p>Looking up at Castiel, you narrowed your eyes.</p><p>“Do I only get one chance to answer?”</p><p>Castiel looked giddy, “I suspect you will not need more than one considering that gleam in your eye.”</p><p>“Only one then. And if I’m wrong, they’re dead?”</p><p>Sighing, Castiel said, “If you are being pessimistic. But, please, Y/N, try to be optimistic. Believe in yourself and your intellect.”</p><p>You were pretty confident in your answer. And if he told you that you were wrong, well, you had a good argument to back yourself up.</p><p>“A picture,” you said. His lips curled upwards, which was encouraging and frightening simultaneously. You were not sure if he was impressed with you or amused that you had failed. You pressed on, explaining, “Shoot. She took a photo of him. The water means she needed to develop the photo. And then she had to hang it up to dry. Then they had a lovely dinner.”</p><p>It was quiet. Only for a few moments likely but your anxiety dug its feet in, coursing through you, staring at him and waiting for his response.</p><p>“Well, well, well.” He clasped his hands together gleefully and looked back at the skinwalker beaming. The skinwalker was less than amused and Castiel gave him a vexed look for not sharing his pleasure.</p><p>“Oh, come off your bad attitude! I promised you dessert and it is happening regardless. I have a stash of fresh hearts on ice ready for you!”</p><p>“What? I got it right!” you protested.</p><p>“Yes, yes you did. As I expected you would which means these people are free to go. But, since I did anticipate you succeeding, I was prepared to hold up my end of the bargain and give my friend here his dues.” He paused, looking lost in thought for a moment. He let out a bark of a laugh, “Wow. I am very glad my inkling about you was right, kitten. If you had not solved it, four people would be dead rather than just the two I did in as backup. Good for you, Y/N. You saved lives with that mind of yours.”</p><p>Dean had had enough. He shoved past you, standing in front of you. “What kind of sick game is this? Why the hell are you involving us in it?”</p><p>Castiel snorted, “’Us’? I was not involving you; you just happened to tail along with Y/N.”</p><p>“Then why Y/N?” Dean grated.</p><p>“I feel I have been more than clear. She impressed me, she is courteous as well, a kind spirited nature. And she has valuable skill. Yet, there is still a process here for me to initiate.”</p><p>Dean tried to cut in, but Castiel rose his voice over him towards his men. “We are leaving. Let them do their rescuing of these poor townsfolk.” His eyes locked with yours and he gave you a slight bow in your direction. “A pleasure to see you as always. Until next time… I will be in touch.”</p><p>He gave you a wink and you swallowed sharply, knowing he indeed did have another way to contact you.</p><p>The men left the way they came behind you. It took Castiel until he last moment before disappearing to tear his eyes away from you.</p><p>A few moments suspended before the three of you decided it was safe to move. You had to explain to this people why a dog had turned into a human and console them while you simultaneously were shaking yourselves from the whole ordeal.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What the actual fuck?” Dean demanded, gripping the steering wheel furiously.</p><p>The three of you had been quiet after getting the people safely home. You were all trying to process what had happened. As soon as you had gotten back to the car and sat inside without the car on, no one moving, the floodgate opened.</p><p>In a fluid motion, he turned, throwing his arm over the back of the seat in order to see Sam in the passenger side and you in the back. Mostly to see you. Sam looked at you as well.</p><p>Defensively, you threw your hands up in defeat at their piercing stares. “I don’t know!”</p><p>“He sure as hell seems to have taken a liking to you,” Dean retorted.</p><p>“What are you accusing me of?”</p><p>“I’m not accusing you of anything, Y/N.”</p><p>Sam cut in, “I think the question is, what is his deal? What does he want?”</p><p>“Apparently a fan of Y/N,” Dean responded. “And killing innocent people for entertainment!”</p><p>“How did he even know we would come? This is far from Vermont,” Sam asked.</p><p>Closing your eyes in frustration, you leaned your head back on the seat with a sigh. Of course it was too good to be true that a normal, well spoken man would have interest in you. Why had you not been more concerned when you met him at the café? There were red lights all over the place, the biggest one being that he happened to be in Lawrence of all the cities he could choose in the country and happened to be at that café at that exact moment.</p><p>“What?” Dean asked after a pause. “What are you thinking about?”</p><p>Seems you would need to divulge that you had had contact.</p><p>Opening your eyes again, you leveled them with a stare. “We are pretty close to home. Only a few hours away.”</p><p>Sam and Dean exchanged a look, Sam venturing, “And? And how would he know that?”</p><p>Adjusting uncomfortably under their scrutinizing gaze, you cleared your throat. “He, uh…” you paused, the words getting stuck in your throat as the guilt crept in. How could you have been so relaxed about that meeting? “I ran into him at the coffee shop on the corner of Crescent and Fifth.”</p><p>“What? When?” Sam asked, genuine concern lacing his tone.</p><p>You shrugged, “A couple weeks ago at most. It was when I brought home lunch from Sopranos. We just bumped into each other – almost collided, really. He recognized me, apologized for almost running me over, and bought me something to eat.</p><p>The words were rolling out of you now.</p><p>“We ate, had some small talk, where he told me he was a journey salesman which is why he was in Lawrence –”</p><p>“And you believed that?” Dean interjected. “Y/N… Jesus. He followed you from freaking Vermont back to Kansas!”</p><p>“I’m quite aware. It is painfully obvious now. But he admitted to me that he procures and sells supernatural artifacts. Which is why he hadn’t been as surprised about the banshee as a normal person should or would be. And he is not looking for something in Lawrence. My first thought when he mentioned artifacts was the bunker; if he was trying to use us to find it. But he didn’t seem to know. He was talking about Topeka, Ottawa… and somewhere else.”</p><p>“Anyway, Lawrence is central to all three of the places. And when eh explained it like that, it made enough sense. Then, Sam called shortly after. I excused myself, we exchanged numbers –”</p><p>“He has your phone number?” Sam interrupted.</p><p>You admitted, blushing, “Yes.”</p><p>“Jesus,” Dean swore again.</p><p>“Well, at that moment, I didn’t know he was off his rocker!”</p><p>“That’s putting it lightly,” Dean quipped.</p><p>“Alright,” Sam cut in or tried to because Dean pressed on.</p><p>“No, not alright. You know what?” He reached his arm toward you. “Give me your phone if you have his number.” You shook your head immediately and he rose his brows. “You don’t have his number?”</p><p>“I do.”</p><p>“Then why can’t I call it?”</p><p>“Do we really want to be antagonizing this guy, Dean?” Sam asked, staring Dean down. Dean tried to argue but Sam held his ground. “It’s not smart. Now, if he doesn’t seem to know about the bunker – and even if he did, he can’t get in – that seems to be all the more reason to not reach out to him. If you do, that could give him the wrong idea.”</p><p>“The asshole already has the wrong idea!”</p><p>“How do we not now he won’t follow us home?” you asked. “I mean, it’s dark. We won’t be able to identify what a car looks like behind us if one starts trailing us.”</p><p>Dean exhaled annoyed at the thought of that.</p><p>Sam suggested, “Let’s get a hotel then. Not towards Lawrence, let’s go further out. And we can take turns keeping watch. If Dean drives, I’ll sleep until we get there and then he can rest while I stay up. And then Y/N can get up to relieve me.”</p><p>Shaking his head, Dean muttered, “I don’t like this.”</p><p>“We don’t really have a choice given our situation.”</p><p>Silence filled the space, Sam’s words sinking in. What he suggested was smart and would ensure the group of you would feel more safe than potentially leading Castiel back to the bunker.</p><p>Suddenly Dean turned back around to face the steering wheel and threw the key in the ignition. “Fine. But anymore contact and I’m calling the bastard. Antagonistic or not.”</p><p>&lt;&gt; &lt;&gt; &lt;&gt;</p><p>Groggy, it was almost impossible to open your eyes. The room was a blur; bright but blurry. You did not believe you were at home, it did not feel like home. Your eyelids were so heavy, your body felt like cement. Why were you so tired?</p><p>There were voices, hovering around you. You could not make out the majority of what was being said, only catching words like ‘blood’, ‘damage’.</p><p>Darkness crept in again, flooding from the outside in. You did not hear anything anymore.</p><p>&lt;&gt; &lt;&gt; &lt;&gt;</p><p>When you came to next, your vision was still unfocused. Your body felt heavy still, weighted down by…</p><p>You focused on the IV drip as it came into focus, hooked up into your right arm. Weighted down by medicine.</p><p>A voice drew your attention to your left. Mustering much more effort than it should require, you turned your head to the source.</p><p>Through your haze of sleep and medication, you still startled at seeing Castiel sitting there by your bed. He was staring at you with concern, leaning forward towards you, his large hand resting on yours.</p><p>You tried to jerk away from him but your moment was sluggish, although you were becoming alert much more quickly at this turn of events. Where were you? Why was he here? Where were Sam and Dean?</p><p>This had to be a dream. Why else would he be here? Next to your bed? But this was not your bed. Where were you? You thought again frantically. It looked like a hospital room. You racked your brain, trying to remember.</p><p>“Y/N,” Castiel tried again, drawing you from your frightened thoughts. “How are you feeling? It looks like the doctors got you stitched up alright and have your pain controlled.”</p><p>Stitched?</p><p>It came back.</p><p>You were in West Virginia or at least you had been. The Wendigo. It had gotten you cornered and slashed your thigh. You did not remember much after that besides Sam and Dean carrying you to the Impala.</p><p>“Y/N?”</p><p>“What… what are you doing here?”</p><p>“I do not know if that –”</p><p>“What,” you repeated with more force, trying to scoot away. “Are you doing here?”</p><p>You quickly took note that the door was closed. You had to have a call button to ring for help.</p><p>Castiel tsked you, ‘Now, now. Do not go getting yourself worked up. You have been through enough and you need to rest with minimal – preferably no – stress. I am not here to hurt you.”</p><p>“I don’t know that!”</p><p>“You are just going to have to trust me.”</p><p>“How can I? You killed innocent people to lure me in for a ‘game’.”</p><p>Holding up a finger, Castiel corrected, “To be fair, I did not kill the people that lured you in. That was my friend.” He paused and added, “I did kill two people as a safety net, yes. I knew you were not going to fail and I did not want my friend losing his temper if he was not given the two more hearts as promised. I killed those two people for your safety. I will kill for you. But, then again, I do like killing.”</p><p>“You are not helping your case,” you told him coolly.</p><p>You had found the call button remote underneath the blanket. Your fingers closed in around it.</p><p>Lips tight, Castiel leaned away from you in order to reach your bed side table. He picked up a cup and held it out to you. You saw it was ice chips but refrained from accepting the offer.</p><p>Shoulders slumping ever so, Castiel sighed. Lowering his arm, he placed the cup back on the beside table, ‘I suppose I am just going to have to earn your trust.” The call button was not responding, your anxiety beginning to rise. “Y/N, as I have expressed, I am enamored with you. The light in your eyes, your quick wit. You also have a very lovely smile which is an extra bonus in the package for me.”</p><p>“I would love for you to join me. I think my experience and yours as well, we would make a formidable team. Now, I understand we do not want to be making any rash decisions. I am open to giving you time to consider, I really would like it to be a sound decision. It is always so much more practical when we come to the table together, both willing.”</p><p>“I would be disappointed if you turned me down. But I think if you take the time to really consider it, you will see how magnificent this agreement would be for both of us. Freedom to travel and discover riches and have adventure. Together.”</p><p>Leaning forward again, he told you, “So, really, kitten, hurting you is the furthest thing from my mind.”</p><p>He went quiet, gauging your reaction.</p><p>You had to say something.</p><p>“Thank you for considering that time is needed.”</p><p>He smiled, pleased at your appreciation. “Of course, of course. I do not want to rush a good thing. You deserve time.”</p><p>Looking to the door, he sighed, “Now, I suspect those two brutes you have around will be coming back. That blonde one, Dean, can put food away but even his stomach must have its limits. I should make myself scarce.” Standing from the chair, his hand brushed yours. “I am glad I stopped by to check in on you, kitten. I am relieved you are doing alright.”</p><p>He made it halfway to the door before turning back to you. His gaze fell to your concealed hand holding the call remote. “by the way, I would ask them to plug that back in for you. I do apologize but I needed some uninterrupted time with you to share my admiration. Please forgive me. I will be in touch.”</p><p>With that, he swung the door open and strolled out.</p><p>Your eyes were glued to the doorway, afraid he would return. He swore he did not want to hurt you but… unease still crept. If anything, it sounded like he was developing an unhealthy attraction.</p><p>Sam and Dean’s voices reached you before you saw them. You pushed yourself up to a sitting position in anticipation.</p><p>As soon as they walked in, they saw the fear in your expression.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Sam asked alarmed.</p><p>“Castiel,” you said hoarsely.</p><p>“What?” Sam demanded. “Here?”</p><p>You nodded and Dean’s face set in stone before he made a beeline for the hall, searching.</p><p>“Dean, he’s gone. It’s been a few since he left,” you called after him, leaning forward in the bed. You winced at the tug on your stitches.</p><p>He came back into the room and you recalled the last ten minutes, stumbling through what he had said. When you got done, Sam meant to sit in the chairs next to your bed but stopped suddenly. He picked up a small box that was adorned with a lace bow. His jaw set when he read the tab.</p><p>“It’s for you.”</p><p>You opened it warily. Inside was a diamond bracelet. Balking at it, you held it up and whispered, “Is… is this real? This must be worth a fortune.”</p><p>Dean snapped, “Are we all still against calling this asshole and setting things straight?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This time, Sam did not protest when Dean suggested calling Castiel. The fact he had bothered you at the hospital when you were vulnerable had seemed to cross a line for him. As it should have. You did not protest either, frightened because he had found you and you knew Dean was right.</p><p>Door closed, Dean paced as the phone rang, his jaw set in determination.</p><p>Castiel barely got out hello on speaker phone before Dean cut him off furiously.</p><p>“The hell are you playing at?”</p><p>Castiel scoffed, bristled. He told Dean coolly, “I said what I needed to say to Y/N. This is between us, not you.”</p><p>“She is my family, so, no, you are wrong. I am one hundred percent involved when it comes to my family’s safety.” Dean growled. “You listen to me, you absolute psycho: Stop stalking her. Leave her the hell alone or things are going to get really ugly.”</p><p>Dean did not give Castiel time to respond before he hung up the call and unceremoniously tossed your cell phone onto the end of your bed. He ran his hand through his hair angrily, throwing an expectant look at you and Sam.</p><p>Sam leaned forward, giving him a nod of affirmation. His elbows rested on his thighs as he asked, “How the hell did he even know where she was?”</p><p>“He could have someone watching us,” you said quietly.</p><p>Dean sighed heavily, “Which means we need to even more so keep our head on a swivel.” Sam nodded in agreement.</p><p>“Please don’t leave me alone again in here,” you begged, looking between the two, eyes pleading.</p><p>Sam assured you quickly, “We won’t. We promise.”</p><p>You relaxed a little, slowly reclining again. Nervousness was eating away at you still, your mind traveling to dark places. Images of Castiel coming back during the night in retaliation for Dean’s call. Or blowing up the hospital in anger. Would he do that? You could not be sure he would not.</p><p>Your call light, you remembered.</p><p>“He unplugged this,” you said holding it up. “It’s why I couldn’t call for help when he was in here.”</p><p>Agitated with the situation, Dean sighed, “I’ll go find someone to properly get your call light set back up.”</p><p>&lt;&gt; &lt;&gt; &lt;&gt;</p><p>The following day, you were deemed well enough to be discharged from the hospital. You had to be on crutches for at least another week, although the doctor recommended continuing to use at least one for another week afterwards for support. They had set you up with enough painkillers too. You would most certainly have leftovers though since the medication made your head heavy, which meant you wanted to wean off as soon as possible.</p><p>At least over the next week, Dean and Sam were willing to wait on you hand and foot. You made sure to milk it as much as possible, reminding them because of you, you were all getting a two-week vacation. Dean scornfully told you unless his toes were in sand, it was not a vacation. You had merely held out your water bottle and gave him puppy dog eyes and smirked when he got up to assist.</p><p>Nearing the middle of the second week, as you and Sam headed out the door for a grocery run, you told them that you had a craving for takeout. Dean was quick to jump on board with this and texted Sam his order since he was staying behind at the bunker. On the way to the store, Sam pulled off at the restaurant to run inside and place the order for pick up on the way back home. The restaurant parking lot was empty except for a few cars, that could just be staff. This was not odd since it was late on a Sunday evening.</p><p>As he got back into the car, Sam made a quip about you needing to hobble faster when you were getting groceries since the pickup window was relatively short considering they were not being hit up for business at the restaurant. It was ten minutes into town, but you knew he was right, still you scowled, drawing a laugh from him.</p><p>When you parked back at the restaurant, you insisted that you ‘hobble’ your way inside to get some more exercise.</p><p>The bell rang on the door when you walked inside. You had been inside before a handful of times. The décor was a little outdated, but it was comfortable, and the food was good. Not to your surprise, the restaurant was indeed empty inside as you made your way to the front counter.</p><p>What did surprise you was that no one came out to greet you when you walked in and the bell rang. No host, server, owner… it was quiet.</p><p>Too quiet.</p><p>Despite all the alarm bells going off in your head, you reached out and hit the service bell. The ring echoed through the still air. You leaned on your crutch, craning your neck to see through the kitchen door windows.</p><p>You heard footsteps and saw a flash of brown hair through the window before they opened and your heart fell into your stomach.</p><p>Castiel smirked and said, “Well, I was expecting the tall halfwit, but what a lovely surprise. I guess my men do not get to lay their hands on anyone tonight. Pity.”</p><p>Your stomach was in knots and you turned, clumsily on the crutch, trying to leave. But two of his men were behind you now. They must have came from the hall at the same time he had walked out, while you were distracted. You barely wasted a second before turning back to face him, leveling him with a glare with more calm than you currently felt.</p><p>“I could scream. Sam would hear it,” you threatened.</p><p>“By all means, call him in here. I promised my guys here a brawl and if you would like to indulge them…” Castiel tsked you, waving a leather gloved finger, “But, my sweet, that is entirely unnecessary now that you are in here.” He held up the large back he was holing, the aroma of delicious food wafting. “I brought your food out. No need to scream. I even covered the bill.”</p><p>He placed it on the counter and reached into his pocket. You resisted the urge to flinch although you were entirely unsure of what he was reaching for.</p><p>When he presented you with a museum ticket, he looked proud of himself. ‘That is a good first date, no?” He placed it on the counter next to your food. “It is for anytime, just text me when and I will make time for you.”</p><p>He straightened his jacket and cleared his throat. His tone changed telling you tightly, “But… speaking of unnecessary… Dean. Threatening me. Me.” He took a step closing, his eyes burning into you. “Now, I do not fault you of course, kitten. He is an adult and made his own choices, albeit foolish ones.” Another step and he was close. “Can I request a favor from you regarding that?”</p><p>You did not think it was wise to refuse the request, so you gave him a small shrug of acceptance.</p><p>“In the future,” he reached out, resting his hand on your shoulder gently. You fought the urge to jerk away from him, more so due to your current altered state of balance. “Can you – silly me, we. We are a team. Can we make sure he keeps his nose out of our business? Hmm? I can guarantee he cannot conceptualize what ugly can really be.”</p><p>Silence suspended as he stared you down, waiting for an answer.</p><p>Swallowing sharply, you vowed, “I’ll do my best. He’s headstrong.”</p><p>A satisfied smile pulled at the corners of Castiel’s lips. “I daresay he would find a formidable challenge when put up against you, no?”</p><p>He stepped back, giving you breathing room. “I put two extra orders of crab rangoon in the bag for you. Courtesy of the chef since he made you such subpar rice and the girl was going to serve you it without batting an eye. I despise terrible service, it is unbecoming.”</p><p>Tapping the ticket on the counter, he requested, “Please let me know when you decide to go. I know the museum here is not grand, so this is for the National Gallery in D.C. I will need some time to arrange flights and lodgings.”</p><p>His men walked around you when he beckoned them. “An unexpected pleasure to lay my eyes on your charming face, kitten. Your face happened to save your friend’s.” With a wink, he told you, “I am glad to see you are doing far better. I will be seeing you.”</p><p>Following him, the men went through the kitchen door, leaving you standing by yourself.</p><p>Your eyes were trained on the kitchen door, dread swirling in your stomach. You had thought it the moment Castiel had walked out but there was no doubt deep down that something was wrong with the staff considering they had still not shown themselves. And he had sounded so upset with them, which you knew would not bode well for them.</p><p>A part of you did not want to check.</p><p>But the messiah complex was winning.</p><p>Slowly, you hobbled towards the swinging doors. Heart hammering, you swung one of the doors open and shuffled through the doorway.</p><p>At the first sight of what you assumed was the server with her hand pinned to the wood counter with a long knife and a gash across her throat, you almost keeled over. Your hand on the wall caught you, bile rushing up your throat.</p><p>The bell ringing on the other side of the door startled you.</p><p>Shit, shit, shit.</p><p>“Y/N?”</p><p>All the worry slipped away hearing Sam’s voice. It was not Castiel returning or another customer that would see your face and ID you to the cops.</p><p>You closed your eyes tightly, trying to will the nausea away before leaving the kitchen.</p><p>“Hello?” Sam called again.</p><p>You emerged from the kitchen, pushing your way through the door.</p><p>“The hell you doing back there for?” he questioned, his brow pinched in confusion.</p><p>Shaking your head, you gestured at the food. “I… we just need to get out of here. As soon as possible. Can you carry the food? It’s too heavy for me.”</p><p>Cocking his head concerned, Sam asked you expectantly, “Y/N….?”</p><p>“We do not want to be here if the cops show up, Sam. Trust me.”</p><p>Sam eyes moved to the kitchen behind you and when he moved around you, you sighed, knowing you could not stop him even if you tried. He disappeared through the doors and you heard him exclaim in alarm. He was back out in the blink of an eye.</p><p>Pointing behind him, he demanded, “What the hell is that?”</p><p>“What do you think. Or for that matter, who?”</p><p>Sam’s face darkened. “Are you kidding me?”</p><p>“No, I’m unfortunately not. But like I said, we need to leave or we are going to have a huge problem on our hands.”</p><p>Turning his eyes upward, Sam eyed the security camera above the door. You followed his gaze and reassured him quickly, “I don’t think Castiel would leave tape that would incriminate himself or me for that matter. Now can we go?” Sam shot you an incredulous look. “Don’t give me that look.”</p><p>Sam did as you asked, keeping watch around you as you both walked to the car.</p><p>You did not realize until later that the museum ticket had been left behind.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rain pattered the window next to the booth, your mind following the pattern of the sound. Although the sugar had long since dissolved, you still swirled your spoon slowly, lost in your thoughts.</p><p>Sam cleared his throat next to you and you got the hint it was not the first time he had done it based off the look that him and Dean were giving you when you looked up at them.</p><p>“Sorry,” you mumbled, placing the spoon down on the napkin next to your cup assuming the sound was getting to them.</p><p>“No, are you okay?” Sam asked quietly. “You haven’t said a word.”</p><p>You shook your head, “No.”</p><p>It had been days since Castiel had murdered those restaurant workers. And had somehow found you once again. You did not feel secure anywhere. Even the bunker.</p><p>They were waiting for you to elaborate.</p><p>“I don’t know what to think. He doesn’t seem like he wants to harm me. But you never know with crazy people. I could lose my charm or whatever he says he likes. Or I could refuse him too many times and he has one of those cliché ‘it’s me or nobody’ moments. And poof, I’m lying dead in a ditch.” You sighed loudly, running your hands over your face. “Why are psychos always so polite and charming?”</p><p>Dean said, picking up his coffee, “It’s how they lead people into their little fucked up web.”</p><p>You nodded in acknowledgment. Tears pricked and you felt yourself crumbling; you had held it together and this small crack in your façade that they had gotten you to open up was opening like a chasm. “I’m so tired. I can’t sleep.”</p><p>“Me either,” Sam admitted quietly.</p><p>“Ditto,” Dean chimed in.</p><p>Sniffling, trying to pull yourself back together before you fell apart, you attempted humor, “Glad to know we are all equally miserable here.”</p><p>Your phone buzzed in your jeans and you froze, your eyes moving between the two of them. They could not hear it over the noise in the restaurant and the fact it was in your pocket. The main two people who would text you were currently with you. Which left an unfavorable option.</p><p>“What?” Dean asked in response to your startled expression. He looked around quickly, eyes searching.</p><p>Slowly, you reached into your pocket and pulled your phone out. It was a text from him that looked to contain an address from the snippet you could see on your lock screen.</p><p>Eyes fixated on your phone, you barely breathed, “He texted me.”</p><p>You did not have to specify who ‘he’ was.</p><p>“Why haven’t you just blocked his number?” Dean asked vexed.</p><p>You had opened the text and read the address that was accompanied by a date as well.</p><p>Placing your phone down on the table, you took a deep breath, closing your eyes, taking a moment. When you opened your eyes again, you told him, “Because I would miss things like this. And like I’ve said, I feel responsible for whoever he is going to kidnap. Plus, if he can find me wherever I go however he does, what good does it do to block a number? He’ll just get a new phone and text me from that. Doesn’t seem like the type to give up easily.”</p><p>Sam and Dean read the text as you spoke.</p><p>“What is it for?” Sam questioned. “It doesn’t say a game.”</p><p>You shrugged, picking the phone back up, fingers hovering over the keyboard. Your heart rate was going up, staring at his name.</p><p><i>What is this for?</i> You sent back.</p><p>The three of you waited impatiently, staring down at your phone. The waiter startled you all when he suddenly appeared at the table with your order.</p><p>Castiel still had not replied; it had almost been ten minutes. He was taking his sweet ass time.</p><p>You managed to get a few bites of food in before your phone buzzed and you all but dropped your silverware completely to get to it.</p><p>
  <i>Another game. I would appreciate if you would RSVP quickly. The other guests look forward to your heroics. And it goes without saying that there is no room for a plus one or two in your case.</i>
</p><p>As soon as Sam read it, he said definitively, “You’re not going.”</p><p>“Damn straight,” Dean agreed, shoving a huge bite of pancakes into his mouth.</p><p>“But what if he gets upset?” you protested.</p><p>Dean gave you an incredulous look. Mouth full, he spat, “I don’t give a shit if his feelings get hurt!”</p><p>“He’s going to kill those people if he gets upset!” you hissed, leaning in to try to not be overheard by the other patrons.</p><p>Dean said nothing, instead exchanging a trying look with Sam across the table.</p><p>Taking the reins, Sam tried, “Y/N, yeah, that could happen. But we don’t know that for sure. For all we know, you could show up, there’s no one there and it’s you that kidnapped, and we never see you again. The only thing we know for sure is you’ll be safe if you don’t go at all.”</p><p>Moving your gaze away from him, you stared at the window. You knew deep down he was right. Castiel was unpredictable in the worst way possible and that made his request for you to come alone out of the question.</p><p>It was hard to stomach the anxiety though that people could be harmed because you were worried about yourself.</p><p>“I know,” you answered miserably.</p><p>Their eyes were on you as you picked up your silverware and resumed eating reluctantly. Each bite tasted sour. The rest of the meal was quiet as you were drawn back into your thoughts.</p><p>&lt;&gt; &lt;&gt; &lt;&gt;</p><p>“Maybe we should take a real vacation.”</p><p>This suggestion from Sam was what prompted the trip back to the Oregon coast near Cape Lookout. Dean insisted if this was where you guys were going to go, he needed the beach as much as he needed to visit the Tillamook Creamery. When you guys had gone, you had surprisingly been amazed at the amount of cheese samples Dean had not only managed to swindle but put away without getting sick. Enough actually to prompt you to buy some cheese to offset all the free samples, much to Dean’s pleasure to have back at the hotel.</p><p>Unlike Sam, you did not enjoy taking runs on the beach but you sure enjoyed rising early to take walks with the sun rising. Luckily the hotel was cheap that you guys found – because who cares what the room looks like as long as it is clean because you barely spent time there anyway – which meant you could book the room for a week More than enough time to travel up and down the coast to see as many viewpoints as possible. The Sea Lion Caves outside of Florence had been a trek but more than worth it.</p><p>This morning was the last one before heading home and it was quiet as the sand moved beneath your feet and the waves licked at your feet as you walked. Your sandals dangled from your hand as you took in the sea air, smiling softly as the gulls called overhead. Your endpoint was a local donut shop. If you brought a bag back, Dean would be sure to polish off whatever you and Sam did not eat when he drug himself out of bed.</p><p>Looking over the ocean waves. You wished you could stay here forever. Satisfied and tranquil.</p><p>&lt;&gt; &lt;&gt; &lt;&gt;</p><p>Placing your bag down on the table at the bottom of the stairs, you threw Sam a look.</p><p>“Don’t you wish we had a dog to greet us when we came home?”</p><p>Sa chuckled but Dean answered, “Hell no. Because if we had a dog, it would have been on that trip with us and it would have been in the backseat of my car messing up my seats.”</p><p>Rolling your eyes, you told him, “You always gotta be negative, don’t you? When it comes to dogs?”</p><p>Dean grunted in response, moving towards the hall with his bag in hand.</p><p>Sam and you exchanged a look.</p><p>“Pizza?” you asked. He rose an eyebrow in response, and you quipped, “I’ll make sure to order you some lettuce?”</p><p>“Cute. Where are we going?”</p><p>“Actually…” you started. “I was thinking I could go alone. No offense but I have been stuck in the car with you guys for a couple days.”</p><p>You did not miss the glint of unease in his eyes and you knew what was putting it there.</p><p>“I don’t know if that is smart, Y/N.”</p><p>“He hasn’t texted in almost two weeks. Since the diner.”</p><p>“That is precisely what is concerning. We don’t know what he’s planned. And you said he said himself he’s living in or near Lawrence.”</p><p>Jingling the keys in your hand, you shrugged, trying to put a braver look on your face than you felt. You had been thinking about it for days. What you should do.</p><p>“I can’t live in constant fear, Sam.”</p><p>Sam regarded you quietly.</p><p>You added, “I don’t want to let the thought of something bad happening keep me from living my life. Hell, if I did that, I couldn’t do what we do to begin with.”</p><p>This at least made him smile a little.</p><p>“Yeah,” Sam agreed softly. He fixed you with a hard stare though. “Please be careful.”</p><p>“I will,” you promised.</p><p>And you were. Looking both ways at four-way intersections, keeping track of who was in your rearview mirror, head on a swivel when you got out of the car to go into the pizza parlor downtown. You were on edge, imagining eyes following you. And more than once you caught yourself looking over your shoulder, afraid you would find Castiel there.</p><p>But he was not.</p><p>Every time.</p><p>You were not sure if that should calm you or make you even more nervous.</p><p>&lt;&gt; &lt;&gt; &lt;&gt;</p><p>Just when you started getting comfortable a week later, it all came crashing down.</p><p>Hand clutching your iced coffee and your other holding your bag containing a couple new books, you thanked the barista and turned away from them to go towards the exit.</p><p>Your eyes fell on him at a table next to the closest exit and you froze. He was staring directly at you and you knew he had been watching you for some time. Perhaps the whole time you had wandered around the store, picking up book after book, reading the back covers and placing back ones that had not caught your interest. And he had to have been to get himself situated the way he was and judging by the fact he had men around the two exits out of the café to the bookstore indicated this was calculated.</p><p>He motioned for you and pointed at the seat across from him, his mouth set in a thin line.</p><p>There were to many patrons for him to harm – you hoped – anyone. That hope is what forced you to move forward, cursing yourself for not having any weapons with you and letting your guard down.</p><p>Sinking into the chair, you refrained from placing your things down just yet. His stare was burning, and you wanted to recoil from the fierceness of it. His displeasure was evident.</p><p>“It has been awhile,” Castiel finally said, breaking the tension. “I needed… time to collect my thoughts. It disappointed me greatly when you did not show. In fact, it was downright insulting.”</p><p>You licked your bottom lip, contemplating how you were going to answer.</p><p>“The intention wasn’t to insult you,” you said slowly. “I have to admit I was – and am still, quite frankly – shaken by the… scene at the restaurant. You didn’t give me much to go on with that last text and I wasn’t sure what I was going to be walking into – especially alone. I considered it but decided to wait for word from you after the time had passed.”</p><p>Castiel was quiet again and you mirrored him. Although your heart was threatening to beat out of your chest.</p><p>He cleared his throat. “Hmm. It seems I still have not convinced you of your safety which is disappointing. But… I can admit I could have divulged more details regarding the parameters of the dinner.” He paused seeing the confused look on your face and he narrowed his in return. “What?”</p><p>“Dinner?”</p><p>“Yes,” he told you in a wry tone. “I was not going to invite you to something in the evening and not feed you. I am not a heathen. I actually care about your wellbeing.” He adjusted in his chair, tapping his fingers on the table eyeing you inquisitively. “You had considered coming, though?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Well, I am upset it did not come to fruition. Especially since the duck was so delectable.”</p><p>“What about the others? The other guests? Did they show…?”</p><p>Shrugging, Castiel said, “They really had no choice in the matter. I feel that is one thing I have always been adamantly candid about in my texts. Their fate if you did not show to solve the game.”</p><p>Your stomach twisted in knots. This is what you had dreaded, what you had tried to reason with when discussing it with Sam and Dean. More people had died because of your inaction. Castiel had ultimately pulled the trigger but he had placed the gun at your feet first and you had neglected to act.</p><p>Apparently, it was clear as day on your face that you were in disbelief because Castiel pointed out, “I did tell you that you could trust me, did I not? That is one thing you can always be sure of. That I will never lie to you.”</p><p>He looked so sincere, like that fact should dispel any worry or negativity you were feeling. You were at a loss of what to do except to appease him until you could figure out a better plan.</p><p>Again, as if he could read your mind, he said, “If you were so inclined… you could make it up to me? Not a game this time; we will switch it up.”</p><p>Avoiding him was no longer an option. Placating him until you truly figured out what to do seemed viable right then and there.</p><p>“How?” you asked, your throat dry.</p><p>Castiel’s lips turned up, pleased. “The museum.”</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>You let out a small nervous chuckle and avoided eye contact.</p><p>“What?” he asked.</p><p>Shit shit shit.</p><p>Exhaling sharply, you met his eyes again and told him truthfully, “I don’t have the ticket.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“I… I left it in the restaurant. On accident. I was a little flustered by the… scene in the kitchen. I didn’t remember. I wasn’t thinking completely straight as I hope you can understand.” His mouth was parted in surprise, staring. You added quickly, “I am sorry if you spent a lot of money on it. I can pay you back. I swear.”</p><p>He leaned towards you and you started to lean back in response, but his hand fell on yours holding your coffee, stopping your movement.</p><p>“Oh, Y/N. I did not mean to shake you up so badly. I do wish you had not gone into the kitchen but since you did… please know I only did that because of the way they were going to serve you. Improperly. And I could not abide that.” His fingers caressed yours and you were fighting every instinct to yank your hand away from him. “You do not have to pay me back but thank you for the offer. It is extremely sweet and thoughtful of you, kitten.”</p><p>He finally leaned back, his hand leaving yours.</p><p>“There is an event coming up instead that I can acquire tickets to. And I will hold onto them this time for safe keeping.” A small joke at your expense and you forced a small smirk in response. “I would like you to join me. I can send a text when and where.”</p><p>You were almost too afraid to ask. “What kind of event?”</p><p>“Musical.”</p><p>“Alright.”</p><p>His smile was wide. “Perfect. I look forward to it.”</p><p>“Me too,” you got out with as much false sincerity as you could muster.</p><p>The biggest problem was going to be getting out for an extended period of time without worrying Sam and Dean.</p><p>“I hope this outing of ours will bring us closer, kitten,” Castiel told you, standing up. He held out his hand towards you, peering down his nose. Clutching your bag, you stood, accepting his assistance. He took your drink and bag from you, “Let me walk you to your car.”</p><p>He was close, his cologne circling around you. After you unlocked the car, he placed your bag in the backseat before holding your door open politely.</p><p>Before he closed the door, he handed you your drink. “You look lovely by the way in that color. It flatters you so.”</p><p>“Thank you,” you told him, holding your drink close.</p><p>“Goodbye for now, Y/N.”</p><p>You nodded and he closed the door, taking a step back to allow you room to back out of the parking space.</p><p>Your hands were trembling on the steering well as you left. He watched you until you drove off and he disappeared from the rearview when you turned the corner.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Well, well, well,” Castiel greeted, unable to keep his eyes off of you. “Surpassing expectations as usual. This looks remarkable. May I?” He held out his hand expectantly and you took it hesitantly. He encouraged you to give a twirl and despite yourself, the compliment was kind. You rarely dressed up anymore and had not worn this in ages. “Lovely, kitten. You look like a dream.”</p><p>You faced him again, blushing, quite aware of the people walking by amused by Castiel’s unabashed flattery.</p><p>“It’s not new.”</p><p>“Well, I have never seen you in it, so it is new to me,” Castiel stated before offering his arm to you. You looped your arm with his, him taking the lead up the stairs.</p><p>Your eyes traveled up the theater. The plan was to make a mental note of all the exits. You had come prepared with a gun this time, concealed of course, as well as a knife. There was a half suspicion tickling you that Castiel fibbed when he had told you there would be no games, and this was a large venue. A lot of innocent people could be at risk.</p><p>He led you through the crowd inside, stopping a waiter to put in a drink request to be taken to your seats. Paused, your eyes swept upwards, taking in the handful of people keeping eyes on you and Castiel from the second floor. They had to be his men because you recognized a couple of them. Of course, he had not come alone and unfortunately if things went sour, you had. You were on your own.</p><p>Castiel kept his hands to himself throughout the performance. It was hard to focus on the music when you were more concerned with possible danger unfolding around you. When the pieces came to a close, you tensed every time, expecting him to do something theatrical and endanger you as well as the other attendees. But he merely commented on the arrangement and beautiful melodies.</p><p>He was… normal.</p><p>If he noticed you were on edge, he did not comment on it. When the performance was finally finished, he was all smiles, holding your jacket out to you for you to put on. His fingers ghosted across your neck, causing a sharp inhale. When you turned, he was already shrugging his jacket on, humming quietly to himself.</p><p>As he escorted you out the door, he stated, “I hope you enjoyed the show, Y/N. If you are hungry – because I am quite famished myself – it would please me to take you to dinner. I do not mean to be bold, but I do have a reservation for two I could call in. I am owed a favor at the establishment.”</p><p>His hand was at your waist, holding you as close as he could as he led you through the crowd. You were trying to still process how ordinary he had been all night and his musk and warm touch only mixed you up more. Where was the insane man that had tried to kill a couple of people to get your attention? It was as if he was a completely different person.</p><p>“Y/N?”</p><p>You blinked, realizing he was waiting for you to say something.</p><p>Stopping to the side of the stairs, you left his embrace. His eyes searched your face, eyebrows pinched.</p><p>“What are you playing at?”</p><p>“Whatever do you mean?”</p><p>“What are we doing? Here? And now you want me to join you for dinner?”</p><p>Castiel sighed, adjusting his jacket. “Kitten, I know you unfortunately live with ingrates – which I am hoping to change. But I would hope you would recognize an elegant night out. I have admittedly had a wonderful time with you thus far. And I hope you have as well. I am requesting for it to continue.”</p><p>“I…” you started but trailed off at loss for words.</p><p>Castiel grasped your hand, “Come to dinner. Please. Or are you not having a good time.”</p><p>“I am,” you said instantly, your intuition telling you to remove that idea from his mind; that could change the tide quickly if he believed otherwise. “It’s just… unexpected. In a good way?”</p><p>“You do not sound entirely convincing.”</p><p>It was your turn to sigh. “I am sorry. I am trying to process.” You took a few moments to piece together what you wanted to say. He was still holding your hand and you did not pull away. “this has been nice, and it was pleasant. But I am not sure dinner is smart. I didn’t tell anyone where exactly I was going. I have been gone for awhile and it is still an hour drive home. Plus, I’ll need to change into jeans and what not before going back home to not arise suspicion. I am sure I have missed some calls already.”</p><p>You felt like you had started to ramble, and you cut yourself off, closing your mouth.</p><p>Castiel, to your surprise, was looking at you with amusement. His thumb caressed your thumb affectionately. “Hmm, you did not tell them where you were going. That is exciting; much like a midnight tryst. I have noticed you have not checked your phone this whole time. That was polite. I basked in your undivided attention.” Exhaling heavily, he said, “I did not consider all of the… strings you would have attached to blessing me with your presence tonight. Forgive me.’</p><p>He gently brought your hand up and laid a quick, soft kiss on the back. “Perhaps another time for dinner. Just promise you will find something suitable to eat on the way home. I do not need you fainting while driving.”</p><p>You fleetingly thought of the granola bars in the backseat. That was suitable enough for you; you doubted he would fill the same, so you merely nodded in affirmation.</p><p>“Good. Let me escort you to the valet.”</p><p>&lt;&gt; &lt;&gt; &lt;&gt;</p><p>A mile down the road, you found an empty parking lot to pull off into. As you suspected, there were a couple of texts from Dean and a missed call recently from Sam.</p><p>Dialing to call Sam back, you laid your head back on the headrest.</p><p>“Y/N?” He answered almost immediately.</p><p>“Yeah. Sorry. There was another movie I was interested in seeing and they coincidentally played one right after the other. Sorry for not calling in between.”</p><p>“Not even a text?”</p><p>“Sorry,” you apologized for a third time. “I didn’t even think about it. I was having a good time. I didn’t mean to make you guys worried. Really.”</p><p>Sam sighed on the other end of the line, “Okay. Glad you’re okay.”</p><p>“I am. I’ll be home in about an hour, gonna grab something to eat. Scout’s honor.”</p><p>&lt;&gt; &lt;&gt; &lt;&gt;</p><p>Pacing, Castiel whistled jauntily, eyes running over the artwork in the room. For a rustic farmhouse outside Saint Joseph, the choices were remarkably not terrible.</p><p>Pointing at one, Castiel questioned, “How much did you pay for this?”</p><p>Another sob erupted from the wife of the man of the house at the question.</p><p>“Just take it,” she cried. “Please don’t hurt us.”</p><p>Unable to conceal his vexation at her sniveling, Castiel rolled his eyes dramatically. Facing her fully, he ran his eyes up her blotchy, wet cheeks, ending at her bloodshot eyes from the incessant tears.</p><p>“It was just a bloody question. Does she always cry this much?”</p><p>The man pleaded on her behalf, “Please. Just take the map, the money too, and leave us be. She means no harm. She’s just scared.”</p><p>Shaking his head in disbelief as the woman kept quietly whimpered in her attempt to stop, Castiel turned back to the artwork.</p><p>They had broken into the house to retrieve a map that led to buried silver further up northeast on the Missouri. Not anything supernatural but one of Castiel’s men had overheard the man bragging about it to his friends. A local legend, that had some historical truth to it. If people were going to be that foolish with their secrets, then they deserved whatever came to them as far as Castiel was concerned.</p><p>And since Y/N had declined dinner… well, that freed up Castiel’s night to retrieve this.</p><p>One of his goons came back from the cellar where the man had told them it was hidden in the wall.</p><p>“Ah, lovely,” Castiel said pleased, taking it from him. He saw how dusty it was and handed it back. “On second thought, you are already dirty. You can do the honors for me.” He brushed his gloves on their flowered tablecloth attempting to clean himself.</p><p>The goon confirmed it was the right one and Castiel said, “This night has turned out to be extremely fruitful. Maybe I will not have to kill anyone after all.”</p><p>His elation was stomped on as soon as the woman let out a low moan, hiccupping, more tears falling down her face.</p><p>Castiel stared at her less than amused for only a few moments before he released his pistol rom his hip and shot her in the head in one fluid motion.</p><p>Before the man could yell, Castiel shot him as well. Both fell on their faces, their hands still tied behind their backs. Blood seeped across the hardwood, staining the edges of the rug beneath their kitchen table.</p><p>Cocking his head watching the red seep into the fibers, he declared, “It was a dreadful rug anyway. Good riddance. Shame about the antique hardwood though.” His eyes traveled back to the painting, contemplating. “Mhm… no. we do not have room in the car.”</p><p>To his men, he ordered, “Out. All of you. Our work here is done. And now we can go treasure hunting.”</p><p>Stepping over the man’s body, Castiel was sure to not dirty his leather Oxfords.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Birds sang in the trees as you walked to your car. You planned to go on a walk but realized you had left your headphones in your car. You located them in the passenger seat and leaned over the driver’s seat to grab them.</p><p>As you straightened back up, you noticed there was a small envelope secured underneath your windshield wiper. Your forehead crinkled in confusion, wondering where it could have come from; the bunker was far off the road and you had not seen it when you drove home last night, so it could not have come from someone in town. You moved around the car door to reach the envelope. Your name was printed in calligraphy.</p><p>Your eyes scanned the area around you, searching the tree line for any sign of movement. Nothing that you could see. Deep down, nervousness was brewing because you knew who would leave something like this. But there was no one in sight.</p><p>Opening the letter, you found a curt note.</p><p>
  <i>Y/N, I apologize that I have not contacted you for almost a week. Treasure hunting and all. It was a fruitful venture and I could not help myself to splurge on something for you. It is behind the passenger tire. I hope you find it agreeable. I look forward to seeing it on you.</i>
</p><p>He had written a date, time, and address again below it.</p><p>
  <i>Another game. You know the stakes, kitten. I miss you terribly. My day is always better when I have the chance to see your beautiful face. Yours truly, Castiel</i>
</p><p>Hands shaking, you gulped. So much for him being normal. You had foolishly thought he may have cooled off after the last time you had spent together. Why could things never be easy?</p><p>Creeping around the car, you spotted the rectangle box he had referred to in his letter. Fingers closing in around it, you picked it up tentatively. It was plain white, like the one he had left in the hospital. The bracelet was still in your dresser; you had not worn it yet.</p><p>Your eyes shot around the area once more before you took the lid off. Placed snugly inside was a diamond infinity necklace.</p><p>Walk abandoned, you walked quickly back towards the bunker door. The echo of the door closing behind you ringed almost as loud in your ears as the lock clicking into place. You stepped back, still shaking, staring at the door handle as if it was going to move. What if he had been outside and you had simply not seen him? Would he try to follow you inside?</p><p>The handle was still, your gaze burning a hole into it. You became aware of how quick your chest was rising and falling, blood pumping in your ears. He knew where the bunker was, where you lived. How? He could not have followed you home without you noticing in the daylight; no one had tailed you the two times you had left. Maybe he had followed one of the guys?</p><p>“Y/N?” Dean sounded from the bottom of the staircase.</p><p>You gasped, turning swiftly towards him.</p><p>His expression hardened, “What? What’s wrong? I thought you were going for a walk?”</p><p>“Um… I…” you stammered, unable to gather your thoughts quickly enough.</p><p>Dean took to the stairs, determined. He moved past you, hand at the gun tucked in the back of his jeans. “Something out there?”</p><p>His hand was already on the lock.</p><p>“No!” you blurted. He whipped back around to face you and you shook your head. You said calmer, “I mean, no. Not anymore at least.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>You merely raised your hands, the gift in one, the letter in the other.</p><p>Disbelief washed over his face at the sight of them. His hand fell from his gun, asking gravely, “This is not what I think it is, right?”</p><p>“He knows where we live,” you whispered, your throat dry.</p><p>It was one thing for him to be nearby in Lawrence. One thing to meet him other places. But for him to know where you slept… that was another boundary entirely. One you had not wanted him to cross. Not just for you but for the safety of Dean and Sam too.</p><p>Dean for once looked at a loss for words.</p><p>Hands shaking, you declared, “I have to meet him.”</p><p>“What?” Dean snapped; voice regained on a dime.</p><p>“He wrote a date and time for another ‘game’,” you said, gesturing at the letter.</p><p>Snatching it from you, Dean ran his eyes over it. Your cheeks reddened, knowing he was seeing the personal inscription.</p><p>“A week? It’s been longer than that,” Dean pointed out.</p><p>Thinking quickly, you shook your head. “No, no. He contacted me about a week ago. He… he told me that last time when I didn’t show, he –” You swallowed thickly. “He killed them, Dean. I have to play the game. It’s the rules.”</p><p>“Wha—Y/N! There are no rules, just his psychosis!”</p><p>“Whatever. It is real to the people that are put in danger, Dean.”</p><p>Sam sounded from below, “What’s going on?”</p><p>Exasperated, Dean turned away from you, taking the letter with him. You followed him down the stairs, still clutching the gift box. Without a word, Dean thrust the letter at Sam.</p><p>He read it quickly before demanding, “Where’d this come from?”</p><p>“Outside,” Dean told him tightly as you said, “On my car.”</p><p>Shooting Dean another look, you stated firmly, “I have to go.” Dean dramatically held his hand up in your direction, staring at Sam for back up. Sam moved to argue, and you cut him off, “I already told Dean that he killed the people at the last game that I didn’t make an appearance at. I can’t knowingly ignore this and let it happen again! Not when I know that I can prevent it!”</p><p>“You don’t know that for sure that you can prevent it. And you don’t know for sure that he killed those other people. Did he send you photo evidence?” Sam debated.</p><p>“No,” you admitted, and Dean looked smug. “I am inclined to believe him based off his past behavior that we have all witnessed first-hand!”</p><p>Dean’s smug smile fell and Sam shot him a look before reading the letter over again.</p><p>“It’ll be my fault if they die,” you repeated.</p><p>Sam swallowed sharply, letting his hand holding the letter drop. Dean saw him relenting and he let out an annoyed gasp.</p><p>“Sammy,” he said in disbelief.</p><p>“She’s right, Dean. We can do something.”</p><p>Rolling his eyes, Dean snapped, “Great. Let’s give into the whims of a psychopath.”</p><p>&lt;&gt; &lt;&gt; &lt;&gt;</p><p>Walking carefully, you kept an eye on the ground to avoid tripping over anything. The address Castiel had given was to an abandoned building on the outskirts of Wichita. Sunlight poured through the cracks in the foundation and walls.</p><p>Dean and Sam were walking ahead of you, ready to attack if need be.</p><p>When a figure stepped out from a room down the hall, they came to a stop instantly, standing defensively.<br/>
“No need for that,” the man commented lightly. “Boss is waiting in here.” He gestured for you and you pushed past the boys. When you got close, the man said, “By the way, no names.” You gave him a quizzical look and he explained, “For everyone’s anonymity and safety. Understand?”</p><p>You nodded stiffly and he looked over your shoulder, raising his eyebrows expectantly. Dean and Sam must have given him affirmation of understanding because he moved out of the way to let you by. There were more of them inside, leering at you as you passed.</p><p>Exhaling sharply, you saw there was a man tied, gagged, and blindfolded sitting in an old office chair near the center of the room. Head slumped to his chest, there was a trail of blood down the side of his face coming from a fresh wound.</p><p>Castiel was sitting behind the desk, legs up. He noticed your unease seeing the blood. He defended himself, “He would not yield like a good boy. It is not like his death is set in stone. Being rather overdramatic he was if you ask me.”</p><p>You said nothing. And neither did the man; the only thing giving away that he was still alive was the slow rise and fall of his chest. He was either drugged or knocked unconscious.</p><p>“So, if he gets to go home, I am planning on dropping him off down the road. You have my word that he will remain alive if you do succeed. Just do not want you having to deal with how to get him home. I can imagine that he will not hold back from involving you if he can see your face and be able to ID you to the cops. Hence the no names.”</p><p>“I understand.”</p><p>Castiel cocked his head, looking you over. “Is the jewelry not to your liking?”</p><p>He was offended.</p><p>Sucking in your bottom lip, you pondered how to navigate this. You could not stall for too long.</p><p>“They don’t go well with jeans.”</p><p>A small chuckle, that was good. “Maybe I should take you clothes shopping.” He gestured down at his three-piece. “Find something to match this. Then you could wear all the jewelry I could acquire, and it would match.”</p><p>“I’m sure.”</p><p>Castiel ran his eyes over you once more, contemplative. You could only imagine him sizing up how you would look in fancy clothes. The moment was brief but enough to worry you that he was seriously considering the clothing expedition.</p><p>“Anyway, kitten. Are you ready?”</p><p>“As much as I can be.”</p><p>With a sly glint in his eye, Castiel presented, “I have cities, but no houses. I have mountains, but no trees. I have water, but no fish. What am I?”</p><p>Less morbid than the last one; at least it did not make you think of murder right off the bat.</p><p>Castiel tapped his fingers lightly on the arm of the chair he was sitting in, watching you intently.</p><p>It took a few minutes of trying to tear the puzzle down, but you met his gaze confidently. “A map.”</p><p>Admiration poured from his smile. “You are quite astounding.” He moved back, planting his feet on the ground, and pushed back away from the desk. He moved around the desk and past the man to stand in front of you. “That wit and intelligence is alluring; I am like a moth to a flame, kitten.”</p><p>You forced a slight smile before asking firmly, “Your word?”</p><p>His fingers brushed the side of your face. “Yes. My word. I will keep it.”</p><p>Curiously, you asked, “Why was there not a monster here this time?”</p><p>The corners of his lips turned upwards at the question. Leaning forward, he told you quietly, “Too many, I am quite monstrous.” He watched your face as his words sunk in, amusement in his eyes.</p><p>Squaring back up, he said to his men, “Now, let her leave.” He squeezed your hand and told you affectionately, “Well done, Y/N. Until next time.” His eyes left you, piercing behind you. Lip curling slightly, he stated, his tone dripping with disdain. “And you two as well. Take care of my kitten in my absence. Or I will have more than words with you.”</p><p>With another squeeze, he bid you goodbye. Dean and Sam were at your back the entirety of the trek back to the car.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Flicking through articles online, you searched for something that smelled of a case. The last couple of weeks, you guys had laid low and to be honest, all nervous to venture outside now that you were aware Castiel knew exactly where you lived.</p><p>Sighing, you closed another article, growing agitated that you had not found at least something yet. You decided to branch out, looking at the southeast coast.</p><p>“Nothing?” Dean questioned from across the table. He was doing his own search on his laptop, lazily twirling a beer bottle on its end on the table.</p><p>“Not yet,” you admitted. “At least not anything close by. I’m looking at Louisiana.”</p><p>“Haven’t been out that way in a while.”</p><p>“And it has sandy beaches,” you quipped, throwing him a smirk that he returned.</p><p>Article after article. You were growing tired of staring at the screen. You would rather be staring at the bottom of another beer bottle.</p><p>Something caught your eye.</p><p>You groaned.</p><p>“What?” Dean asked.</p><p>Turning your laptop around to show him, you said, “I’ve had enough of werewolves this year. Haven’t you?”</p><p>&lt;&gt; &lt;&gt; &lt;&gt;</p><p>Sam shouted in pain as he was slammed up against the rock wall behind him. The werewolf was in his face, getting too close, chomping at his arm as he tried to grab his knife since his gun knocked out of his hands. Dean grabbed it by the shoulder, tearing it away with enough force to give Sam the room to drive his machete into the wolf’s neck.</p><p>It howled in pain when Sam tore the knife back out and kicked t to the ground. Dean cocked his gun and aimed directly for the head.</p><p>You were at Sam’s side quickly, “Did it bite you?”</p><p>Shook, it took him a few seconds to register what you asked. He shook his head, “No. No. I’m good.”</p><p>He held out both his arms as proof.</p><p>You and Dean instantly relaxed.</p><p>Clapping him on the shoulder, Dean said, “Well. We got the son of a bitch. Let’s go to the beach.”</p><p>&lt;&gt; &lt;&gt; &lt;&gt;</p><p>Running a towel again over your wet hair, you left the motel bathroom. You were the last to shower, considering Sam had been beaten up the most and Dean had taken some hard hits too. They must have gone to the beach to have some beers already because the room was empty.</p><p>Tossing the towel on your bed, you slipped your shoes on. You were wearing boxers and a sweatshirt, and you hoped the sweater was enough to keep out the ocean breeze.</p><p>Grabbing the room key, you left, locking the door behind you.</p><p>As you walked down the porch to go downstairs, a group of younger men – obviously drunk – were coming up them.</p><p>One low whistled eyeing your legs and you locked eyes with him, your annoyance evident.</p><p>“Where are you going? The party is back that way,” he said, blocking your way. He held up a handle of hard liquor, waving it in your face.</p><p>He was tall, almost as tall as Sam, you guessed. His brown hair was tousled, his arms covered in tattoos. If he was not acting like an absolute douche, you might actually flirt back.</p><p>Considering that was not the case, you tried to sidestep by him without a word.</p><p>He advanced, blocking your way again with a hand on your arm.</p><p>You noted his wolf tattoo and almost scoffed at the coincidence.</p><p>“Yeah, can you move? I’m meeting my friends.”</p><p>“Well,” he said with a wide smile. “How about you invite them too, gorgeous?”</p><p>Smirking, you said, “Unless you’re into mid-thirties men, I don’t think you’ll be getting what you’re asking for.”</p><p>The guy leaned back, examining you with a drunken look. “You a prostitute?”</p><p>This time, you actually did scoff. “No. Now move, you overgrown jackass.”</p><p>You shoved past him, his friends laughing at the exchange. You wanted to pistol whip the group of them.</p><p>“Whatever, bitch. You’re not even that hot anyway,” the guy called after you.</p><p>You merely answered with a finger over your shoulder, which caused another round of howling laughter from the group.</p><p>&lt;&gt; &lt;&gt; &lt;&gt;</p><p>Another package waited by your car. You had only been home for a few hours at most.</p><p>Gingerly, you removed the lid from the box and stared inside. It only took a few moments for you to register what you were looking at.</p><p>A shrill scream erupted, and you tossed the box away from you. Your gaze was locked on the upturned box, your mouth hanging open in horror.</p><p>Over the blood rushing in your ears, you heard Sam and Dean rushing out of the bunker door from behind you.</p><p>“What? What happened?” Sam shouted, his hands on your shoulders trying to get you to focus on him.</p><p>Your breath shuddered as you raised a shaky hand to point past him at the box in the gravel. Tears pricked at your eyes.</p><p>His eyes followed your direction and he swiftly turned to swoop the box up. You let out a low moan seeing the piece of skin had fallen out, sitting in the setting sun.</p><p>“What the hell…” Dean asked no one in particular, staring in revulsion.</p><p>Sam backed a few steps away, not taking his eyes off of it.</p><p>Your voice shook as you said, “It’s that guy.”</p><p>“What guy?” Sam demanded.</p><p>“That douchebag from the hotel! The one I told you about that was messing with me when I was trying to come down to the beach. I recognize that tattoo. Oh my god.”</p><p>Castiel had been in Louisiana. He had been watching you still, quietly hiding in the shadows. You had been basking in the false sense of security. Once again.</p><p>It was too much.</p><p>You leaned against Sam for support, not trusting your knees to not buckle beneath you.</p><p>&lt;&gt; &lt;&gt; &lt;&gt;</p><p>Ringing roused you from your sleep. Drowsily, you answered, “Hello?”</p><p>“You were sleeping, kitten.”</p><p>Your eyes snapped open wide hearing his voice. You had not even checked the number before answering in your sleepy state.</p><p>“Y/N?” he questioned when you did not respond.</p><p>You pushed yourself up onto your elbow, “What?”</p><p>“I woke you.” It was not a question.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“I am sorry. I despise being woken up.”</p><p>“Why are you calling me?”</p><p>You caught the slight scoff before he asked, “Did you get my gift?”</p><p>“I wouldn’t call that a gift, Castiel.”</p><p>You heard him exhale curtly this time.</p><p>“A token. A sign to show you I will not allow you to be disrespected.”</p><p>Rubbing your eyes, distressed, you felt a bubble of anger rising. He had invaded your space, the one space that was supposed to be yours. To be secret. And then he had done that heinous thing.</p><p>“How? How long were you there? How did you manage to be there? In Louisiana?”</p><p>You wanted answers to this madness, and you wanted them now.</p><p>“Now, if I showed all the cards up my sleeve, how would I keep the element of surprise in our relationship, kitten?”</p><p>“We… we don’t have a relationship, Castiel!” you blurted. Your voice trembled as you fought tears, “You cut some guy’s arm off and left the skin of it on my doorstep! That’s not a relationship, that’s sick! Do you realize that? Or are you that daft?”</p><p>Clarity rang that you had in your tired stated let your emotions get the better of you. You were poking the bear – the exact thing you had pleaded with Sam and Dean to not do. Stupid. Impulsive.</p><p>Breathing shakily, you wiped at your eyes waiting for his reaction.</p><p>“Well. Our first spat,” Castiel laughed, void of humor. “I did not think it would resort to personal jabs but in a whirlwind of emotion…”</p><p>You were silent, more flabbergasted than anything at his blatant disregard of your words accusing him of his insane behavior.</p><p>“Right. No more body parts as gifts. I will keep that in mind, kitten. Thank you for being honest, most would be too afraid to with me.”</p><p>Anger boiled back up to the top, your clarity for civility moments ago was discarded. “I am going back to sleep, Castiel.”</p><p>You did not even say goodbye before hanging up your phone. And turning it off completely for good measure.</p><p>You stared at the ceiling for hours, unable to fall back asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next envelope that showed up contained an airline ticket to Hawaii.</p><p>
  <i>I feel the need to make up to you. I sincerely apologize for my miscalculation. Please use this ticket to meet me and I can apologize in person. Inclusive stay and all. Yours truly, Castiel.</i>
</p><p>You tore the ticket and the note up and put the pieces as far down in the trash can as you could to avoid Sam and Dean spotting them. Slamming the lid closed, you stormed out of the kitchen.</p><p>Avoiding being vague on the details of your call with Castiel, you confided with them that you had snapped at him. Your calling him out outright only made this situation all the more unstable, and they needed to be in the loop. Rightfully so, Dean and Sam were not keen on you going out alone for walks anymore. Or out alone at all for that matter and for once during this whole debacle, you agreed. They did not leave you alone at the bunker either and you found yourself biting your nails whenever one of them would leave. Horrible things crossed your mind about what Castiel would do if he kidnapped one of them.</p><p>The days passed, your body refusing to fully relax. You were having trouble sleeping again and more than once you found one or both of the boys up and about at an ungodly hour, same as you. Netflix was sure getting its use.</p><p>One afternoon, Sam knocked on your door, peeking his head through the crack. You lowered your phone, pausing your dissection of the historical non-fiction you were reading.</p><p>“Jody called.”</p><p>You began to sit up, concerned, “Is she—”</p><p>Quickly, Sam added, “She’s fine. Don’t worry.” You relaxed back onto your elbow, waiting for him to continue. He stepped further into the room. “She’s got what sounds like a case. She doesn’t want to go it alone though. So…”</p><p>“So.”</p><p>“Are you comfortable going? It was a little awkward I had to tell her I needed to call back. Made up some excuse about your feeling unwell and I needed to check cause the vomiting I was hearing.” He sighed and came another step closer. “I don’t want to force you. But I don’t want to leave you here alone especially with this being states away. If you aren’t comfortable, I can reach out to some others in her area and have them help her out instead of us.”</p><p>Too quickly, you said, “That won’t’ be necessary. We can do it.” Sam said nothing, narrowing his eyes ever so slightly. “Really. She’s our friend. The least we can do for all the help she’s given us is go for her. I’d feel pretty selfish if we didn’t.”</p><p>Sam took that in, nodding in understanding a few moments later. “I get that. Well, I’ll give her a call back. Tell her yeah we can do it and that you’re just hungover; no need to worry about the vomit.”</p><p>You chuckled, “Seems believable enough.”</p><p>&lt;&gt; &lt;&gt; &lt;&gt;</p><p>Falling back onto the couch, you sighed content. Jody was making dinner in the kitchen, a thank you for the assist on the hunt. You could hear Sam in there helping her out. Freshly showered and wrapping yourself up in a fuzzy blanket, you turned the TV on. Dean would come out shortly after he finished showering.</p><p>Coming to a stop on Walking Dead, you put the remote down on the coffee table. Zombies were one thing you never wanted to face down, but it was fun to watch.</p><p>Jody poked her head into the room, seeing the TV. “Rerun. I was about to tell you to not spoil it if you had Netflix on. I’m only on season six.”</p><p>“Super far behind.”</p><p>“What can I say? Not usually a lot of time for TV. You want a drink? I’ve got pretty much everything.”</p><p>You nodded, asking her for your go to, and thanked her.</p><p>As she turned to leave, your phone lit up.</p><p>Great.</p><p>Reluctantly, you picked it up, nervous about what you were going to find.</p><p>
  <i>I hope you are not still irritated with me, kitten. Perhaps something lowkey to smooth things over? Dinner? We are overdue.</i>
</p><p>Snorting annoyed, you tossed your phone back down onto the table, refusing to respond.</p><p>&lt;&gt; &lt;&gt; &lt;&gt;</p><p>When you returned home a couple of days later, he tried again.</p><p>
  <i>What must I do to get back into your good graces? I am at your mercy.</i>
</p><p>“You were never in my good graces,” you muttered out loud to no one.</p><p>&lt;&gt; &lt;&gt; &lt;&gt;</p><p>“Zeek invited us down for his birthday, We didn’t go last year.”</p><p>This invitation is how you found yourselves in Hot Springs, AR. Admittedly, you had been going stir crazy after coming home from the hunt with Jody and a bar sounded like a good escape. Especially one with friends and even more so, friends who were all hunters. Surrounded by them made you feel more relaxed. Or it was the alcohol. Or a combination of the two. Regardless, you were having fun.</p><p>Reaching across the table, you grasped Sam’s arm. “Alright, it’s been a half hour. Can we have another shot yet?”</p><p>“Uh, I said an hour. Not a half hour.”</p><p>“Man, fuck this. You aren’t our dad,” Dean declared, slamming his hands down on the table as he got up.</p><p>You snorted as Sam shook his head, “You’ll regret it in the morning, Dean.”</p><p>Defiantly, Dean pointed at Sam and said, “For that old joke, I’m gonna take two now!”</p><p>“You’ve already had four and two beers!”</p><p>Zeek came up from behind Sam, slurring his words, “Have as much as you want, Dean. It’s my birthday!”</p><p>“Hell yeah, it is! Happy birthday!” Dean returned loudly, causing a chorus around him to shout out happy birthday in agreement in Zeek’s direction.</p><p>Again, Sam shook his head, smirking a little. “Not the people you should be taking drinking advice from right now.”</p><p>“We’ll get you one too, Sammy. Loosen up that stick that’s in your ass,” Dean told him, clapping him on the shoulder as he went by.</p><p>“You’re supposed to help me, Y/N,” Sam jokingly scolded you. “Letting me down big time here.”</p><p>To appease him, you took a long drink of water. “Better?”</p><p>“The only way you won’t be hung over tomorrow is if you keep that up between shots.”</p><p>“Duly noted.” Looking around, you asked, “Wasn’t there supposed to be nachos coming?”</p><p>Suddenly remembering as well, Sam followed your gaze to the kitchen. “Yeah…”</p><p>“Who’s drunk now?”</p><p>“Better off than you,” Sam quipped. “I’ll go check on it. It has been awhile. Don’t take the shots without me.”</p><p>“Scouts honor. I might go to the bathroom though, so don’t take them without me!”</p><p>Sam promised and left the table. You sat for a few moments, tapping your fingers on the table. You really did have to go to the bathroom. Better do it before they got back. When you stood up, you stumbled a little, quickly correcting yourself.</p><p>“Whoops,” you giggled quietly to yourself. You took another long drink of water for good measure and then headed towards the bathroom.</p><p>You held back a groan seeing how long the line was. The men’s room was on the other side and you contemplated playing too drunk to notice if anyone said anything about you going in there. Solid enough plan. You backed away from the line and turned to go across to the other hall.</p><p>When you entered the hall, you frowned realizing the door said ‘exit’ not bathroom. There were woods outside… or maybe an outhouse.</p><p>It was a process to make sure you did not pee on yourself as you squatted in the woods right outside the bar. Proud of yourself, you stumbled back through the sticks and undergrowth to the door, barely avoiding tripping over a spare piece of wood that you hissed a curse at.</p><p>The door did not budge when you pulled.</p><p>“Are you fucking kidding me?” you groaned. “It should say locks behind you!”</p><p>You gave the door a swift kick of annoyance before huffing and turning away from it. You pouted as you began to walk around the building towards the front to go back inside. You were sure Sam and Dean would tease you mercilessly so you thought you should keep it to yourself and say you had just gone outside for air.</p><p>Coming around the corner, you startled, letting out a small yelp as you came face to face with Castiel.</p><p>“I am beginning to have the suspicion you are actively avoiding me,” he informed you calmly. He was dressed in an all blue, crisp suit, black gloves adorning his hands, completely out of place for this backwoods bar.</p><p>Swallowing sharply, you felt the numbness of shock thrumming through you at the fact he was standing there in front of you. Your eyes flicked to the front deck, where no one was standing despite the warm air inside and all the smokers.</p><p>“Love, you know I took risk coming here to this hunter’s den all so I could speak with you,” Castiel remarked, moving his head to lock eyes with you to get your attention back. He rose his brows expectantly, “Can you please grant me a few moments considering that?”</p><p>Defeated at being cornered, you made to shrug but lost your balance, having to quickly catch yourself on the side of the bar.</p><p>Castiel reached out protectively to catch you, his hands holding you tight. “How much have you imbibed? Truly? You know that is terrible for your body.”</p><p>Snorting at generally everything he said, you told him, “Really? You’re going to chastise me about drinking?”</p><p>Steadying you, Castiel informed you tightly, “Quite so. Nobody else in your life appears to care about your health. I should order my men to teach those Winchesters a lesson, frankly, for allowing you to get so damn drunk. When I told them to watch out for you in my absence, I meant it.”</p><p>He had his cell out and you realized he really meant to text his men. This meant they were really inside and despite all the friends, they could seriously injure the guys before they got taken down most likely.</p><p>“Don’t!” you exclaimed, reaching for his phone.</p><p>He yanked it away from you quickly. “Kitten, it is rude to try to reach for other people’s things without permission.”</p><p>“Sorry,” you blurted, recoiling. “Don’t do that please. I’m listening. I swear.”</p><p>A fleeting smile, “That is all I wanted.” His cell was slipped neatly back into his jacket. He took a step closer to you, “I was beside myself with loneliness in Hawaii. The beaches lacked luster without you. Being stood up… have you ever been? No, I do not imagine you have. It is not a good feeling to say the least. Especially since it was you that did it. And then refusing to even politely decline dinner?”</p><p>Before you could say anything, he pressed on, “Come. Join me at my rental. It is on the lake and I am sure you will find it more than agreeable.”</p><p>You looked at him taken aback at this invitation to join him overnight. Castiel had a tough time holding back his frustration, “Y/N, please. Give me more credit than that. I do not think of you as some cheap trollop. On my word as a gentleman, I expect nothing more than your company.”</p><p>Mind racing, you weighed your options. If you refused him, his men might hurt Sam and Dean. If you went with… you were at his mercy. All alone.</p><p>“Come now,” Castiel held out his hand for you to take. “I am sure by now you are being sought out due to absence. Please do not make me spend the night alone in that big empty house.”</p><p>He was elated when you placed your hand in his and he helped you to his car.</p><p>Driving away, you remembered your phone was still at the table.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Slowly, you stretched your legs, waking from your sleep. Squeezing your eyes, your arms stretched, and you became acutely aware they were over someone.</p><p>Quickly blinking away sleep, your eyesight focused on the person laying facing the ceiling. You were on your side, arm draped over your torso.</p><p>“I was wondering when you were going to wake,” Castiel said gently.</p><p>You were away from his side instantaneously, wildly trying to take in your surroundings. You felt sluggish, fatigued. Where were you? And why were you in bed with Castiel?</p><p>The bar.</p><p>You had been at the bar. And had needed to go to the bathroom. But the line… so you had gone outside. You had met him out there. It was coming back to you, fuzzy, but still the bigger picture was there. You remembered agreeing to go with Castiel, but why?</p><p>Becoming acutely aware – again – that you were in bed with him, you eyed him accusingly before throwing the sheets back. He was merely shirtless; you were dressed but wearing different clothes than you had had on at the bar. Some boxers and a t-shirt.</p><p>Castiel sighed heavily, “Please, Y/N, again, I’m not a pervert. You were far too intoxicated to give any level of consent.”</p><p>He slipped out of bed, stretching himself. You noticed he was wearing swim trunks.</p><p>“I made breakfast. It is on the deck out here, next to the hot tub. There is a suit there—” He pointed towards a flower printed one piece on the back of the chair by the desk. “I believe it is your size. Join me?”</p><p>He walked around the bed, not waiting for an answer, to the sliding glass door and walked out, disappeared from view.</p><p>Rubbing your forehead, you threw your legs over the side of the bed. Where was your phone? Had he hidden it? Or worse, disposed of it? Trying to keep calm, you stood up, eyes roaming the room. It was not on his side of the bed, nor in the bed, or on the dresser. Upon seeing the bathroom, you searched there as well to no avail.</p><p>You walked out the door that Castiel had left through, finding him sitting in a hot tub, relaxing. He opened one eye as you approached.</p><p>“No suit?”</p><p>“I’m hungry.”</p><p>It was the truth.</p><p>Sitting at the table, you took the cover off the tray, finding eggs, bacon, and fruit.</p><p>“Where’s my phone?” you asked directly, stabbing at the eggs. You did not think Castiel meant to poison you, so you would not insult him by asking.</p><p>“You left it at the bar,” Castiel told you.</p><p>That came back to you now. The moment you had realized it had been left behind on the table. No doubt Dean and Sam had it now, at least you hoped.</p><p>“There is more aspirin downstairs if you need it,” Castiel added. “You did take some before passing out, but I am not sure how you are feeling now…?”</p><p>He trailed off, and you realized he was looking at you expectantly. You swallowed your food quickly.</p><p>“Fine.”</p><p>“Miraculous. You always seem to be able to surprise me, kitten,” Castiel said, the corner of his lip turned up in amusement. He continued, “I sent a couple of my men to get you some fresh clothes for you to change into. Until then, the suit is really all I have.”</p><p>“Are you going to take me back home?”</p><p>Castiel sighed, “Yes. Of course. But are you so eager to leave? Look around you.” He gestured over his shoulder and you followed his arm. The lake was vast, you could see that even through the tree line. Right. The lake house that he had mentioned. Another piece falling into place. “If you do feel good, shower, change into the suit. We can go down to the lake. It is going to be a warm day.”</p><p>You said nothing, chewing on the bacon.</p><p>“I am constantly trying to impress you. I just cannot figure out why it is so hard, kitten.”</p><p>“I… the lake is nice. It looks beautiful. And thank you for breakfast. It is tasty.”</p><p>Relaxing against the side of the tub again, Castiel stated, “Well, at least I have seemed to have finally done some things right.”</p><p>Uncomfortable with the situation, you continued eating, trying to go as quickly as possible without making a mess. Castiel was basking in the hot tub, watching you lazily through half open lids.</p><p>When you finished, you stood up and said, “Should I take this inside to the kitchen?”</p><p>“Don’t bother. I can do it. I should be getting out of this tub anyway. It has been twenty minutes; I do not want to overheat and leave you abandoned when I have such a lovely day planned.”</p><p>“Okay,” you said, playing with the hem of your shirt. “I suppose now is a good a time as ever to change.”</p><p>“Quite,” Castiel agreed as he got out of the tub.</p><p>He was quite fit; you wondered if like his men, he used that strength to murder and otherwise torture others. There was small doubt in your mind that was far from the truth. He caught you looking as he grabbed his towel and gave a quick smirk and you averted your eyes, disappearing inside.</p><p>At least it was a modest suit, no way to be too revealing to him. You were nervous enough as it was to even be in a suit around him.</p><p>How the hell were you going to make it through this day?</p><p>&lt;&gt; &lt;&gt; &lt;&gt;</p><p>Holding onto the life vest, you tried to think about anything else than the possibility Castiel might be taking you out to the middle of the lake to shoot you and weight you down to toss you in. It was the middle of the day though and there were others on the lake; it would be difficult for him to pull off such a task without anyone else noticing. Still… he was not entirely stable.</p><p>The sun glittered on the water as the boat sliced through the soft wake caused by other boats. It was quite lovely, you had to admit. The warmth of the sun on your skin was comforting and it was not too cold even with the wind. Your hair was going to be a tousled mess at the end of this, but you breathed deeply, taking in the surroundings.</p><p>You caught Castiel sneaking looks back at you adoringly as he drove, smiling at you reclining in the boat behind him. His smile was wide and dazzling, simply beside himself.</p><p>He was doing it again… making you believe this would be normal. Just like at the auditorium. The two of you, enjoying a vacation together at the lake, having a grand time. Nothing out of the ordinary. You knew that is what he wanted desperately.</p><p>There was no way to appease him on that front though. Knowing what he was capable of… what he did… you could not – would not – be able to reconcile or ever be okay with that.</p><p>All you could do was give him today and you tried to enjoy yourself.</p><p>&lt;&gt; &lt;&gt; &lt;&gt;</p><p>Castiel followed you up the stairs, still beaming about the time you had spent on the lake today. He had taken time in the middle of the lake to fish, you had declined. He was actually good at it, admitting that it was a hobby of his, which threw you off. It did not seem like something he would enjoy. He was a man of cleanliness and the idea of him knowing how to gut and debone a fish was strange. Yet… knowing how to maim an animal may actually be in his wheelhouse. That thought hit you quick.</p><p>Following you up the stairs, holding the fish, Castiel was chattering all about the rest of the food in the fridge that he could prepare for you for an early dinner. You agreed with him that roasted potatoes and sautéed spinach would pair lovely with the trout.</p><p>His men had brought back a change of clothes just as he said they would. A casual sun dress that you slipped into while he began prepping the food. You came back into the kitchen to find he had taken the time to slip into chino shorts and a laid back, collared white button up.</p><p>As he cooked, you asked him, “Where did you come from?”</p><p>“Whatever do you mean?”</p><p>“Like where did you grow up?”</p><p>He flashed you a quick smile over his shoulder and said, “Have I never told you?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Hmm. Well, it is quite a private thing, is it not? Your childhood.”</p><p>You acknowledged, tapping your finger gently on your wine glass, “It is.”</p><p>Castiel responded, bringing spices out of the cupboard, “Well, I was born in the desert. This scenery around here is foreign to me, as is Kansas.</p><p>“Where?”</p><p>With a small chuckle, Castiel said, “Well, since you were so talkative last night, I guess it is only fair…”</p><p>You stiffened, staring at him. “What?”</p><p>“I think we are at a point where we can dive into details about these types of things,” Castiel said, ignoring your question. And you believed he did it deliberately. “Mesa, to be exact. Normal childhood. That is until my parents got murdered because my father happened to buy himself quite an extraordinary knife from a pawn shop that was… special. And these artifact collectors of special nature wanted it. I suppose simply asking for it was too tall of an order for them. The leader only noticed me in my doorway after the deed had been done. Took me to keep the murder quiet, but also because I believe he could not stomach killing a six-year-old.”</p><p>“They raised me. Taught me everything they know. You know, that typical story. And I was loyal to him… until I was not. They taught me too well. I slaughtered him and his men and took all the riches they had procured. I formed my own posse. We hunt supernatural artifacts as you know.”</p><p>“I have been unable to find anymore bone knives. That is what my parents were killed over. And I understand why, truly. It is very powerful, especially made from certain eras and more so from certain historical figures. The magic that is in them, bestowed from dark sorcerer’s is remarkable.”</p><p>He paused, seeming lost in thought. He had been expertly caring for the food as it cooked despite the deep story he had been telling.</p><p>A few moments passed before he turned, seeing you were looking at him with rapt attention. He chortled, amused, “Oh, kitten, you flatter me. You let me get carried away in my self indulgent story.”</p><p>Shrugging, you told him, “It was interesting.”</p><p>And it was. Learning about what had made him who he was. Monsters were created, you had always believed in that philosophy. And it seemed to be the case with him.</p><p>“I am sorry that you went through so much,” you told him honestly. “And especially at such a young age. I can’t even begin to imagine.”</p><p>Taking the lid off the skillet with the potatoes, Castiel adjusted them. “I made it alright. As you can see.”</p><p>“Of course,” you responded, not about to let him think any differently.</p><p>“This is about done,” Castiel announced, gesturing at the oven timer. “Would you care to dine in here or out on the deck?”</p><p>“The deck seems nice. The sun is setting.”</p><p>Castiel smiled widely, “That it is. How lovely you will look in it.”</p><p>You blushed at his compliment as he turned to go to the cupboards to look for plates.</p><p>He set up the deck table, serving everything to you, and refilling the wine. You refrained from asking if he was going to be okay to drive, wanting to find a good interjection to ask when exactly you were going to be going home again.</p><p>Clinking glasses, Castiel said, “I hope it is to your liking.”</p><p>“I am sure it will be more than satisfactory, Castiel.”</p><p>“Again, you flatter me. I will never tire of it, kitten.”</p><p>You gave him a small smile as you cut into your fish. “So, how did you say you got this place?”</p><p>“Rental,” Castiel told you. “Air bnb. You would think it would be far more… sketchy to stay in these types of places. But they are very reputable with a high rating and this is proving that correct. This is a lovely house.”</p><p>“It is.”</p><p>“How long do you have it?”</p><p>Castiel swallowed and gave you a mischievous smile. “Now, Y/N. What an underhanded way to ask me when I am going to be taking you home.”</p><p>You could not help the red that tinged your cheeks at him catching what you thought was a clever way to ask him. “Well, you know Sam and Dean are worrying. I do not have my phone and I just disappeared from the bar.”</p><p>A look of annoyance passed his face. “They always seem to know how to ruin a good time, do they not? I have it for two more days but if you wish to go back tomorrow, then I will be more than happy to take you. I have enjoyed today and would like more but it is ultimately up to you.”</p><p>A buzzing came from within his shorts and he sighed heavily. Placing his silverware down delicately, he reached into his pocket, pulling his cell out.</p><p>“It is as if their ears were ringing.” Licking his bottom lip, he eyed you across the table. To your immense shock, he reached his arm across the table. “Pardon my reach. But here. Keep it under twenty seconds. I know Samuel is smarting with tracking.”</p><p>You took the phone from him, recognizing the missed number on his phone as your own.</p><p>“They have called three times now. They are quite persistent,” Castiel told you, picking his silverware back up.</p><p>Going to stand to have privacy, Castiel said, “No. Here. Please.”</p><p>Sitting back down fully, you did as he requested.</p><p>“Where is she?” Sam demanded, answering on the first ring.</p><p>“Sam, I’m not going to talk long. I’m fine. I’m okay. I’ll be back tomorrow night.”</p><p>“Late,” Castiel said quietly from the other side of the table.</p><p>“Late tomorrow night. I promise. I will see you then.”</p><p>You hung up, keeping it under twenty seconds, despite Sam arguing on the other end. You hated to think of them worrying so much. But at least you had let them know you were okay.</p><p>Castiel held out his hand for his phone and you handed it back over, him slipping it into his pocket.</p><p>“So… any more questions? It may be the wine or my company, but I feel like being open.”</p><p>Settling back into your chair, you picked up your silverware again. You took a bite of your potatoes, chewing slowly as you thought of anything else.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were accosted the moment you walked through the bunker door. Castiel had dropped you off down the street per your request and you had walked the remainder of the way. The bright side of him driving you was that you now knew the make of his car and the license plate. Although, it could have simply just been a rental, you still had some idea of what to look out for.</p><p>“What the fuck?” Dean demanded as you descended the stairs.</p><p>“I’m fine,” you sighed, carrying the bag of your dirty clothes and the swimsuit that Castiel insisted you take with you.</p><p>“I can see that. But it doesn’t do a damn thing about answering my question, does it?”</p><p>Placing the bag down on the table, you leveled them both with a hard stare. “He took me from the bar.”</p><p>“Gathered that much,” Dean quipped.</p><p>“If you’re gonna be a jackass—”</p><p>“We were – are – worried, Y/N,” Sam interjected. “It scared the hell out of us.”</p><p>Breathing in deep you tried to calm yourself again. This was not your fault and it was so hard to separate yourself from the blame since you had not been acting smart.</p><p>“I needed to pee. Like I told you, Sam, before you went to check on the food. So, I tried to. The line was long, and I don’t know! I just needed to go, and I tried to get to the men’s room and ended up outside. And I went out there in the sticks. But then Castiel was there when I was heading back in. He was accusing me of avoiding him and it was scary.”</p><p>“I tried to bypass him by brushing him off but then he said he had men inside. He was really, really fucking mad you guys ‘let’ – insert finger motion, illustrating to them your disdain for his verbiage – “Me get so drunk. Said it wasn’t keeping in good health or something. I didn’t want him to hurt you for some imagined slight – and he did threaten to. So, I agreed to go.”</p><p>“I woke up next to him, fully clothed. He made me breakfast. We went on the speed boat provided by the rental, which you know, was fun.” Dean scoffed and you finished harshly, “He fished, cooked the fish for dinner, we ate, you called.”</p><p>You fell silent, waiting for them to react.</p><p>Dean looked at Sam and said, “We can’t go anywhere.” His attention was back on you. “You’re not safe anywhere. How the hell does he know? Every time?”</p><p>“He wouldn’t tell me. I asked.”</p><p>“Of course he wouldn’t.”</p><p>“I don’t believe he wants to harm me. Not after this.”</p><p>Dean barked out a humorless laugh. “Oh, okay. That helps the situation. He just wants to possess you like one of his artifacts and play psychotic games and kill people!”</p><p>What he said hit hard and you found it hard to stifle your emotion.</p><p>Stepping towards you, Dean told you firmly, “He is unstable, Y/N. We all know this. he is a cold-blooded killer. And to me it sounds like you’re defending <i>him</i>? And saying it was <i>fun</i>?”</p><p>“I wasn’t defending him! And it was, despite the circumstance!”</p><p>“Just downplaying the severity of the situation then.”</p><p>You were silent.</p><p>Sam asked, “Why didn’t you contact us?”</p><p>Throwing him an annoyed look, you snipped, “I didn’t exactly have my phone. As you know.”</p><p>“Well,” Dean said. “If you were as safe as you say you were, why wouldn’t he let you let us know? And if that was all a ruse, why didn’t you fight back?”</p><p>“And possibly get killed, Dean? I didn’t know what he was going to do during all of it!” you yelled, finally losing your temper.</p><p>Dean’s face fell, anger melting.</p><p>“Last time, he had a bunch of people around and I was more concerned about them than myself! This time… it was just me.” You threw your hands out by your sides helplessly. “<i>Just</i> me! That is what I was focusing on. Especially at some lake where he could easily dispose of me if he had the desire to do so! Kill me, weight me down, and toss me in the middle in the dead of night! So, no. I didn’t actively fight back. I went with the flow. But I was sure as hell ready to fight if I needed to.”</p><p>Chest heaving from your adrenaline, you stared at the pair of them. Your fear was laid out on the table.</p><p>Sam swallowed, clearing his throat. “I’m sorry. ‘Last time’?”</p><p>Dean had not seemed to catch that but now his brows were furrowed, looking at you accusingly.</p><p>Shit.</p><p>“I…I met him for a concert. In Kansas City. And nothing happened. He was normal. And that’s what’s so scary. I was waiting for him to snap at any moment and blow up the theater or just kill me. But he just wanted a night out with me.”</p><p>“So… those back to back movies you saw in Kansas City…?” Sam asked.</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>Dean swore and you said defensively, “I thought appeasing him might chill him out a bit!”</p><p>“Cause that usually works with stalkers!” Dean retorted.</p><p>“Dean, I did what I thought was best!”</p><p>“Well you were flat out wrong, Y/N!”</p><p>“I’m with Dean, Y/N. That was stupid,” Sam chimed in. You gave him an incredulous look and he argued in turn, “Don’t give me that look. We are a team. And keeping things like this from each other is a surefire way to fail. Especially in dangerous situations like this. You don’t have to sacrifice yourself for some cause without us at your back!”</p><p>You scoffed loudly, “Really? You’re going to lecture me about personal sacrifices? Didn’t you two die all the while… never mind. Forget this. I’m tired!”</p><p>You snatched up the bag and moved around the table to go to your room.</p><p>Sam reached out and grasped your arm, “Y/N, this isn’t done—”</p><p>Yanking away from him, you spat, “For now it is! Leave me alone. Both of you.”</p><p>You did not let them utter another word before storming off, leaving them behind you.</p><p>&lt;&gt; &lt;&gt; &lt;&gt;</p><p>It took until late the next morning for them to corner you in the kitchen as you were trying to sneak some food for yourself. Your plan had been to continue hiding in your room, simmering in your anger. But they were not going to have it.</p><p>Sitting at the table across from them, Dean started, “I’m sorry I didn’t listen to what you were trying to say. But damnit, Y/N. What the hell were you thinking?”</p><p>“I already told you why.” Catching the glint of annoyance in his eyes, you added, “Look, if he hadn’t of cornered me like that, I wouldn’t have met him. I’d been putting him off for weeks. He left me some airline tickets to Hawaii – and he went by himself apparently, thinking I would actually show up and was extremely upset I hadn’t – and he’s invited me to dinner. Ever since that night when I blew up on him. I was actively avoiding him, he was right.”</p><p>“I know it was stupid, but I really didn’t have a choice. And I know that this has got to stop. The good thing is that he can’t get inside here. And he shouldn’t because of all the shit that’s in here. I can’t imagine what a person like him would do with it.”</p><p>You stalled, a thought coming to you then.</p><p>Of course.</p><p>Sam noticed, “What?”</p><p>“That’s it…” you said quietly before repeating it more loudly. “That’s it. We have a couple bone knives, don’t we?”</p><p>“Yeah. They’re locked up,” Sam answered. “Why?”</p><p>You were gaining confidence, excitement brewing at the possibility of solving this whole mess. “I need to give him one of them.”</p><p>“What? Why?” Dean demanded.</p><p>“Look, he told me about his parents. How they were killed and what got him into this business that he does in the first place. They were killed over a bone knife his father had found at a pawn shop. He’s been searching for one for a long time. It is really important to him.”</p><p>“Y/N, I don’t know if it’s smart to hand over a supernatural artifact like that to him. I mean, the Men of Letters have this type of stuff in bunkers for a reason.”</p><p>“I could get him to leave me alone if I give it to him though, Dean.”</p><p>Sam sighed, “I don’t think a singular item is going to deter him from his obsession with you, Y/N.”</p><p>Sighing, you argued, “But if I give it to him and make it <i>clear</i> it is a parting gift, this could help me. Help us, really. It could end this whole nightmare.” They still looked uneasy and you added forcibly, “Please. You didn’t hear the way he talked about it, the tone of his voice. It is truly something important to him. And we aren’t even using them anyway.”</p><p>Dean and Sam were both quiet, contemplating what you said as you impatiently waited for them to give you their answer.</p><p>“Fine… if you really think it could work,” Dean relented.</p><p>“I don’t know for sure, but it is worth a shot.”</p><p>Pulling out your phone, you texted Castiel asking for a meet up, insisting it not be a riddle. It was the first time you had ever texted him, so you could only imagine his elation of you requesting to see him. You only hoped he would be able to control himself when he realized what the meet up was for.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The door swung open before you had even had the opportunity to knock. Castiel was standing there beaming, dressed as fashionable as ever.</p><p>“Come in,” he told you cheerfully, stepping out of the way to allow you room.</p><p>Your foot crossing the threshold sent a shiver through you, feeling as if you were walking into the lion’s den. Sam and Dean were down the street and were ready to come in if this took too long. You told Dean twenty minutes was the cap if you had not texted them yet. Sam had protested to that, believing that was too long to wait. But you told him you may need time to console and that required tact, which in turn required time.</p><p>Castiel’s jacket was hanging on the back of one of the dining room chairs.</p><p>“Would you like me to hang your coat?”</p><p>“No, I’m okay.”</p><p>“Hmm, alright,” Castiel responded, eyes narrowing ever so slightly.</p><p>You took in the room, noting the expensive looking rug and portraits. You had been surprised when you entered the neighborhood, seeing the grand houses with their turrets and pristine gardens. Running a hand along the wall panel, you thought of how you would have loved to grow up in a house such as this.</p><p>“Did you rent this?”</p><p>“It is a friend’s,” Castiel responded, coming closer. “May I get you a drink?”</p><p>Clearing your throat, you shook your head, meeting his eyes. You could see the scrutiny beginning to sink in and you knew you needed to move quickly. It was like plunging into cold water being faced with him there knowing what you were about to try to do. But it was crucial that you did this to return to your normal life and that is what gave you the courage to do so.</p><p>Facing him fully, you told him, “I have something for you.” You reached into your purse and pulled out the neatly wrapped package containing the bone knife.</p><p>His lips curled at the sight of the parcel. “Well, now. How the tables have turned. You have never bestowed me with a gift. Have I rubbed off on you?” He gave you a sly look as he untied the bow. “Although, unlike you, I intend to make use of your well thought out gift.”</p><p>You elected to stay quiet as he unwrapped the gift.</p><p>His eyes widened in surprise, peering into the box. Reaching in, he began to ask, “Is this…”</p><p>Flicking his gaze to you, he murmured in awe, “Bone?”</p><p>You confirmed stoically, “The bone from Mesopotamia, as a matter of fact. Not all of it of course, but…” you trailed off.</p><p>Castiel was still staring down at it, turning it this way and that slowly, drinking in the sight. A wide grin spread, and he moved to speak but you cut in.</p><p>“It comes with a price.”</p><p>His smile faltered. “I think you misinterpret the meaning of a gift, kitten.”</p><p>“Do you not have reasons for giving me gifts? I believe you expect to woo me to your side when you do.”</p><p>“Touche… go on.”</p><p>Straightening your back, you told him firmly, “Please stop killing people and involving me.”</p><p>He let out a bark of a laugh immediately and you bristled at his curt dismissal of your request. His fingers wrapped tighter around the bone knife, still chuckling to himself.</p><p>You kept your eyes trained on him as he placed it back in the box and placed it on the table beside him. Gaze flicking back to you, he moved his arms behind his back and closed the space between the two of you. His musk wove around you at the proximity, your mind fleeting thinking of his arm entwined with yours at the music hall and how you had been enticed by the fragrance then. Now, it made your skin crawl because you were terrified of how he was going to react.</p><p>“Kitten. Not only do you obviously listen to me when I talk – I am impressed you remembered my frustration with the location of this artifact – but you went out of your way to bring it to me. You contacted me to do so. I am smitten to say the least. Now, how am I to just… leave us be after this?”</p><p>Fear tugged at you hearing him declare that he had no intention of leaving you alone. Despite your fear, you knew you had to continue. This had to be done.</p><p>Pushing on, you told him unshakably, “Castiel. It is meant to be a parting gift. That is my wish.”</p><p>Castiel’s expression was impassive, his eyes running over your face. It was as if he was waiting for you to break out into a laugh and tell him you were only joking. Every nerve in your body was on alert, ready to bolt if you needed to.</p><p>Licking his bottom lip, Castiel inhaled and exhaled slowly. “May I ask why?”</p><p>“Our relationship is unstable.”</p><p>A small laugh left his lips, as he swung his arm out in gesture to the room. “What a coincidence. I have the deed to the house. We can be stable here. You and me.”</p><p>You stammered, “What?”</p><p>“I acquired it. Through some forceful means, yes, but I have it.”</p><p>He was not getting it. You tried again, trying to sound as firm as you could, “Castiel, I got this gift as closure. I—”</p><p>“You do not understand,” Castiel cut in and you closed your mouth as he rushed to explain. “This house could be <i>ours</i>. Permanently. The people here lived owed me a lot of money. So, I came to collect, and they did not have it and they had been dragging their feet for far too long. Really, they were unwilling to pay and it was getting tiresome pretending otherwise. So, I made the decision and they are gone.”</p><p>Closing your eyes, you sighed, almost too afraid to ask. “Gone?”</p><p>“Dead.”</p><p>You turned to leave, not wanting to hear another word. Castiel reached out though, grasping your arm tightly, preventing you from leaving. You turned to him startled; he looked desperate.</p><p>“You did not complain about that at the last house in Hot Springs.”</p><p>“What are you talking about?” you demanded.</p><p>Castiel exhaled loudly, “Well, really I never told you about it. But there had been others who had originally rented out the house and well, I wanted it for you, kitten. It truly was the best house on the lake. So, I got rid of them so we could enjoy time together. And we did! We had a wonderful time.”</p><p>Flabbergasted, you blubbered, “Y-y-you what?”</p><p>“Killed them,” Castiel told you simply. “Weighted them and dropped them in the middle of the lake. We were such nice house guests and the owners were none the wiser it was not the people who had actually paid to be there. And do not worry your pretty little head because I made sure all the security cameras were on loop, so they never saw who was there.”</p><p>You had been at a murder scene. You had slept in a bed at a murder scene.</p><p>“So, this is not really any different. And we can be happy here, there is no check out time pressing down on us to rush our time together.”</p><p>“No,” you said weakly. Shaking your head slowly, you gained the courage to repeat louder. “No. No we can’t.”</p><p>“Yes, we can,” Castiel countered, leaning in closer.</p><p>“<i>You’re</i> unstable, Castiel. Not just this relationship. It’s <i>you</i>.” He looked stung, his mouth opening and closing in astonishment. You yanked your arm away and said, “I told you it was sick to send me body parts but then somehow you think I’ll be okay with you murdering people so I can have a house? And you want me to live in this house where you murdered someone, and the cops will surely come looking? Are you even listening to yourself?”</p><p>“Y/N, you do not know what you are saying.”</p><p>“I am sick of playing games. I am sick of being afraid <i>all</i> of the time!”</p><p>Stunned, Castiel took a step back, staring at you as if he did not know you. He recovered, his jaw tight as he stepped back towards you and you refused to step away from him, despite the fact your heart was threatening to burst out of your chest.</p><p>“You? Afraid? <i>You</i> asked for tonight! I thought it meant something that you asked! I thought it was going to be a turning point for us, a <i>positive</i> one!” Castiel fumbled, pulling a small box of out of his pocket and your eyes widened in shock. A strong urge to throw up was crawling up your throat, the shock overtaking you quickly as he went to one knee, revealing the diamond ring. “I wanted this night to be memorable. I wanted to tell you how I would like to treat you for the rest of your life, <i>cherish</i> you. Truly. We could grow with each other and make each other better versions of ourselves. I would be happy as long as you were by my side and I hoped you would say the same of me. It could just be you and me if that is your wish…”</p><p>He stalled, seeing the look on your face. You did not have to say anything for him to know this was not going the way he thought it was going to. And you were realizing in full how foolish it was to think you could get you out of his mind.</p><p>Clearing his throat, Castiel stood up, closing the box. He played with the box in his hands, standing stiffly. “You know, most people appreciate diamonds.” He suddenly tossed the ring unceremoniously on the table, sighing loudly. Glaring at you, he sneered, “Granted, you never wear any of the other jewelry I have sent you, so I should not be surprised.”</p><p>His whole demeanor was screaming at you to run.</p><p>“I’m going to leave,” you told him shakily, tears pricking.</p><p>Castiel continued staring at you, face void of any emotion. You heard his phone buzz in his pocket, and he reached in, pulling it out, looking down at the screen.</p><p>A loud scoff left his mouth, his gaze snapping back to you. “Well, it seems your ride is ‘hiding’ outside anyway. I am sure the three of you constructed this… atrocious way to completely destroy this wonderful evening.” You opened your mouth to say something, but he snapped, finally showing some type of emotion, “No, do not speak. Just go.”</p><p>He did not have to tell you twice. You kept looking over your shoulder, expecting to find him there reaching out to yank you back into the depths of the house and do away with you just like he had done with the owners. The late sun was security as you stepped out of the house, your feet picking up speed, not quite to a run though.</p><p>Tears were falling freely now, choked sobs leaving you as the fear engulfed you.</p><p>Sam was halfway out of the Impala when he saw the state of you. “What—”</p><p>“Get back in,” you cried. “I just – we need to leave.”</p><p>You all but collapsed in the back seat of the car, curling up into a small ball, trying to stifle your cries.</p><p>The fear was swirling inside, you well aware you had just made this situation far worse.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>~~FINAL PART~~, much angst, character death</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The radio silence was more unbearable than Castiel trying to reach out and connect with you. No texts. No calls. No letters. No gifts. It is what you had wanted, but now that it had come to pass, you were more on edge than ever before. Too afraid to reach out yourself – not that you wanted to really do that… to give him any indication you were not serious. You spent the days fretting about what he was planning. Or if he was planning anything at all. You may have angered him enough that he never wanted to see you again. There was no way to be sure where he was at mentally now.</p><p>You refused to leave the bunker once more. After you had told them the extent of Castiel’s frustration at your rejection, Sam and Dean were afraid to leave too. But still, they had to leave. You all agreed two was better than going alone, so they went together. Holing up in the bunker alone set your anxiety off every time until they came back through the door.</p><p>And one night, they did not come back.</p><p>After the first hour, you texted them asking what the hold up was. After the second hour, you texted again, pacing nervously. Immediately, you pressed call when they did not respond within a few minutes. Both calls went to voicemail and you left messages for both, demanding that they call you back as soon as they got the message.</p><p>A couple more hours passed, more texts and calls going unanswered. When you noticed your stomach growling, you made a sandwich, all the while obsessively checking your phone. You could not distract yourself. You knew what was wrong. You felt it like a rock in the pit of your stomach. You just could not bring yourself to make the call.</p><p>He did it for you and you answered after the first ring.</p><p>“Castiel?” you rasped.</p><p>“Hello, love. It is wonderful to hear your voice. I have missed it something fierce.”</p><p>Shakily, you asked, “Castiel, did you…”</p><p>You could not bring yourself to ask him outright.</p><p>“I have a game for you,” Castiel said lightly. “A tough one, my sweet, I admit. But it has to be done. For us. Come home, Y/N. I am still here. Contrary to your belief, the cops did not come looking. I wish you had trusted me on that. I would not willingly put you in danger.”</p><p>“Castiel, what did you do?”</p><p>He ignored your question, “You are expected by our guests. It will be a housewarming party to remember, you can count on that. I will see you soon, kitten.”</p><p>With a click, the line was disconnected.</p><p>You were out the door in a flash, fearing the worst for Dean and Sam.</p><p>&lt;&gt; &lt;&gt; &lt;&gt;</p><p>You were armed with your pistol you kept in the lockbox underneath your seat in the car. In your rush, you had not been able to arm yourself with concealed knives, but this would have to do. Castiel would probably be unhappy you had come with it but frankly, you did not care. He had your family held hostage. At least that is what you had to keep telling yourself to prevent you from going to deep down the rabbit hole. If he had already done something worse…</p><p>The hours it took to get to your destination dragged despite how fast you were driving. When you finally arrived, you found the front door was unlocked. Gun raised, held tight in both hands, you moved through the large house, checking corners as you entered rooms.</p><p>Your foot on the first step towards the second floor caused a loud creak and you swore quietly to yourself. Gun raised again, you moved up the staircase, keeping your breath even. Opening each door was a rush, not knowing what to expect on the other side. The house was quiet, each room empty that you had come across so far.</p><p>You came to a stop in front of a set of double doors at the end of the hall. You took in a careful, deep breath and exhaled before opening the door.</p><p>Stepping into the master bedroom, you saw Dean and Sam handcuffed, gagged, and tied to two strong chairs before the open patio doors. The soft wind was moving the translucent white curtains, the fresh air circulating the room.</p><p>The guys reacted seeing you, yelling behind their gags, trying to break their bonds.</p><p>Looking to your sides, you made sure Castiel was not behind you before moving further into the room towards them.</p><p>“Are you alright?” you whispered.</p><p>“I am so happy you are here,” Castiel’s voice sounded as you simultaneously saw his movement from behind Sam and Dean. Aiming your gun up over their heads quickly, you were faced with him pointing a gun at you in return. He had stepped from the patio – which you had so stupidly neglected to make a priority to check before attempting to help Dean and Sam. And now you were paying for it.</p><p>Swallowing sharply, you kept your eyes and gun trained on him, waiting for him to act.</p><p>His lips broke into that all too familiar, charming smirk. “Well, this is quite arousing. Really gets the blood pumping, does it not, kitten?”</p><p>“Let them go.”</p><p>“No,” Castiel said, before adding with a chuckle. “Well, that certainly felt odd. Denying <i>you</i> something. First time for everything I suppose. No, they are staying where they are, and you are going to participate in this little exercise. But first… how do you like the room? We could redecorate if it is not to your liking.”</p><p>“I don’t give a damn about the room, Castiel.”</p><p>Cocking his head slightly, he sighed, “Still not keen on the settling down, I see. Fine, we can sell the house and figure out something else. Johnny did tell me I was being foolish when I told him I intended to stay here with you and passed the reins of the group to him yesterday. Apparently, he was correct. Perhaps he sensed you were a free spirit, which I can appreciate, obviously, me being me.”</p><p>“But of course,” Castiel exhaled loudly. “We can discuss that later. What we are here for is your liberation.”</p><p>Narrowing your eyes, you demanded, “What do you mean?”</p><p>Pointing between the boys, Castiel declared, “Liberation from them. I figured it out, kitten. How we can be together. You clearly do deep down –” you began to shake your head, but he pressed firmly. “No, do not do that. You do not have to lie anymore. To me or yourself. They are the whole problem. The thing that is holding you back from being with me. And more importantly, holding you back from becoming the pinnacle of the best version of yourself. You would be free without them.”</p><p>“They have to go,” Castiel shrugged, as if he was merely suggesting something as simple as choosing what to have for dinner. “You choose one to kill with your gun and I will utilize your bone knife gift in the best possible way I could imagine, and I will do away with the other.”</p><p>Shaking your head once more, tears pricked your eyes. You were terrified, trying to figure out how to get the three of you out of this situation. If you did not do what he asked, he might just kill you all. Or worse, he would kill Dean and Sam and leave you alive.</p><p>“Castiel, I cannot. You cannot ask me to do that. It is unfair.”</p><p>“What is unfair is you allowing yourself to be chained down and stifled because of your sense of obligation to stay with them. You do not owe them anything. You were the one who was smartest, saved them, probably more times than you can count. You are constantly dragged down by them and I wish to only help you find salvation.”</p><p>“Think of it, Y/N. We could have this place or wherever you want, just for us.” Castiel emphasized the last, his eyes flashing in excitement. He truly imagined a life with you, the two of you happy. “I am free now of my thugs – although we can always call on them if need be, if you want a somewhat misfit family – and you could be free of these two. We can have that and so much more because of it. With my skills and your wit, we can be unstoppable.”</p><p>He pleaded, “Do it. For us, kitten. It will be an easy cleanup on the hardwood and then we can move past this.”</p><p>There was intense fear in Sam and Dean’s eyes as you locked eyes with them. It was hard to speak, it felt like there was a lump the size of a golf ball in your throat. But you thought you had a plan, albeit a risky one, to try to get you out of here.</p><p>“Just one? I only have to choose one to die?”</p><p>Sam and Dean protested against their gags and you forced yourself to look away from them to stare Castiel down, ignoring their angered yells.</p><p>Castiel looked elated that you seemed to be agreeing to play along. “Yes. You only have to choose one to die.”</p><p>In a swift motion, you placed the barrel of the gun against your temple.</p><p>Castiel’s face immediately fell, shock painted on his features, while Dean and Sam only yelled louder, their protests muffled.</p><p>Lowering his own gun slightly, Castiel put his free hand out gingerly towards you. “Now… kitten… that is not –”</p><p>“You just said I had to choose one to die,” you stated firmly.</p><p>“I –”</p><p>“You said one.”</p><p>He shook his head, looking unnerved. “I meant them. You know this is not what I meant.”</p><p>“I asked you for clarification and you didn’t mention them this time. Am I wrong?”</p><p>Grinding his teeth, Castiel’s gaze was piercing. He stepped closer and you pressed the gun deeper into your skin. He stopped and let out a nervous chuckle, “Y/N, my sweet, let us not be rash here…”</p><p>You had caught him off guard, outsmarted him and his game.</p><p>“Please, Y/N. We should talk about this,” Castiel told you, looking as if he was breaking out into a cold sweat. You had never seen him lose his composure, but he clearly was now and was desperately trying to keep it under wraps. “I admit that you won that round. You found a loophole – you always, <i>always</i> impress me. But this is not…”</p><p>Not how he wanted it to go, you thought as he trailed off.</p><p>He took another step towards you timidly and you took one back. Clenching his jaw, he stilled again. “Y/N. We do not have to play anymore. This… it is not important. We can do something else. You and me. We do not have to play if you do not want to anymore.”</p><p>“I do want to, Castiel.” His chest was rising and falling quickly, watching you intently. “And you said one and I am ending this now.”</p><p>Suddenly, Castiel lunged at you and you reacted instantaneously, pulling your gun away from your head, and shooting him directly in the chest.</p><p>Time slowed, a gasp leaving your mouth, seeing him stumble to a stop. He was staring at you in disbelief, eyes squinted in confusion. Sluggishly, he turned his chin down, looking down at the blood that was beginning to trickle out of the hole in his chest. He brought his hand up, fingers brushing the blood, staring at it staining his gloves.</p><p>“One,” you whispered, tears stinging as one escaped down your cheek.</p><p>He met your gaze again, tears in his own eyes, and you ached at the sight. Blood was beginning to seep now, staining his white dress shirt in a stream.</p><p>Choking, he got out, “Well played… kitten.”</p><p>Collapsing to the hardwood, Castiel choked on the blood now trickling out of the corner of his mouth.</p><p>You were at his side, your own gun tossed aside, and you knocked his away from his hand far out of his reach. Staring down at him, you brushed his hair out of his face and whispered hoarsely, “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”</p><p>Castiel reached up, his hand coming to rest on your face. Your chest tightened, seeing the pain etched in his features. Despite it, he was drinking you in as the life melted away in his eyes.</p><p>“One… just once…” he breathed raggedly. His fingers brushed your lips, squeezing slightly, and you understood.</p><p>Leaning forward, your lips met his gently, deepening the gesture as a tear fell from your face, landing on his cheek. You could not believe you were kissing him but how could you deny him? You knew monsters were made and your heart ached about what he could have been if he had had a different path.</p><p>Breathing shakily, you pulled away, finding him smiling up at you before coughing in pain. He forced another smile, his eyes glistening.</p><p>“Even better… better than I dreamed.”</p><p>It was your turn to choke, a small sob leaving your throat. His eyelids fluttered, as he struggled to keep his eyes on you as he slipped away. When his head tipped to the side, you shuddered, touching his shoulders gently. You had killed him. He was gone. Blood surrounded you on the floor, and you stared down at your hands that were covered.</p><p>Unsteadily, you rose from the floor, hands shaking. More sobs erupted as the shock overtook you and you stumbled back away from him, staring at him lying in a pool of his own blood.</p><p>The muffled cries coming from Sam and Dean drew your attention away from him. You were snapped back to the present, remembering that they were there. Wiping at your tears with the sleeve of your jacket, you ducked back down, searching through Castiel’s pockets as you cried, gasping for air. Bile rose in your throat at the act of searching his corpse, but you found the keys quickly.</p><p>Freeing Sam and Dean, you felt in a haze, having zeroed in on Castiel again. You could not believe he was dead. He had not given you any other choice. One deep breath after another you swallowed down, trying to calm yourself.</p><p>Sam’s hand was at your back, startling you, and he said gently, “Come on, Y/N. We have to go.”</p><p>You shook your head in response. “We should bury him,” you said quietly, wiping at your tears again.</p><p>“We can’t just bury him on the property, Y/N.”</p><p>You shook your head again more forcibly this time, turning your attention back. “Not here. Somewhere else.” You met their eyes and told them, “It is the smart thing to do. Clean up the mess and take the body. You know it. Without a body or a crime scene, they won’t go looking for him. His men I mean if they ever come back looking for him. They’ll think we eloped. And then there won’t be a crime scene for the cops to worry about. The house is far enough off the road that there won’t be any neighbors snooping. Plus, it’s dark outside.”</p><p>After a few moments, Dean exhaled sharply, “Fuck.” He knew you were right. “Fine. Let’s get to it. But we are wrapping him in so many sheets that blood won’t ever touch Baby.”</p><p>You had the urge to slap Dean across the face for speaking ill of the dead.</p><p>&lt;&gt; &lt;&gt; &lt;&gt;</p><p>Exhausted, you collapsed to the ground next to the freshly dug grave. Staring down at the wet soil, you sniffled, tears pricking again. Sam and Dean were standing nearby, as tired as you were, and you tried to hide your face from them.</p><p><i>Sorry, it’s not the landscape you were born into, you thought</i>, thinking of Castiel. You had buried him beneath a large tree in a forested area, a sharp contrast to the desert.</p><p>You sighed heavily, wiping at your eyes again.</p><p>It had to be done.</p><p>He was going to kill them.</p><p>So why did you feel so bad?</p><p>You touched the dirt softly at the edge of the mound, thinking of the lake.</p><p>Movement to your right caught your attention and Sam was sitting on the ground next to you. He reached out, grasping your hand that was touching the dirt, and pulled you back from the edge. His hand was warm, his grasp firm. He did not say anything, just sat there with you in silence.</p><p>Dean sat down on the other side and he pulled you to him, letting you lay your head on his shoulder. Birds chirped softly as the sun began to rise, a soft morning emerging after a hard night.</p><p>Dirty, bloody, and exhausted, the three of you sat in silence for what felt like an eternity as the sun crept across the earth, illuminating the grave.</p><p>“Monsters are made,” you whispered.</p><p>Sighing softly, Dean told you gently, “Monsters all the same.”</p><p>It was the truth, but this was one monster you knew you would always regret killing because he had bared his human side to you. Some small part of you thought you could have helped him, as foolish as that was. Pulled him towards some semblance of normalcy and fix him. But he had no intention of changing, he wanted you to just accept him the way he was and you could not.</p><p>Hopefully, you would eventually be able to find a way to live with yourself. Until then, those cerulean eyes would haunt your dreams.</p><p>Eventually, Dean asked, “We ready?”</p><p>Burying your feelings for the time being, you answered calmly, “Always.”</p><p>This hurt was going to be your burden to bear.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>